The Forgotten Princess and The Kitsune Demon
by RPGirl777
Summary: Rated M for leomons later on in the story gore and langue too, NaruHina Fan Fic, Story was created by two People, no flames Plz. One day a boy found a lavender eye girl under a tree, will he be able to wipe away her tears, will her clan finaly accept her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Okay two people wrote this Story, we do not own anything that is Naruto we just wrote a simple fan fic for people to enjoy.

P.S. Don't flame us or else we're gonna hunt your mortal soul…

**RPGirl: **YAY My first Duel Fan Fic D

**RPGuy:** Well really this is your first fan fic that your posting up on here folds arms

**RPGirl:** Oh yeah its is . Oh well, Enjoy everyone

**RPGuy:** Yes Enjoy our first Fan fic and first fan fic we wrote together, thank you

**Scroll 1**

**A Tearful Meeting**

_There among the four leave clovers_

_Cried such a beauty_

_Her eyes held nothing but sadness_

'_Am I really that weak?'_

_This is what the Demon heard_

A lone tree leaf danced in the winds that blew over the village hidden in the leaves. It was a nice windy day... maybe not nice. Drifting along with the Leaf was the sound of a young girl crying her eyes out. The Dark hair girl sat under a tree that planted itself near the outskirts of the village. Her dazzling lavender purple eye; that seems to hold no pupils, seems to overflow with salty bitter tears of sadness

It was the young and gentle Hinata Hyuga she was only of the age of nine and yet she knew such sadness; it seems that her father was talking about her weakness again... well more like yelling her weakness and worthlessness to her. The young Maiden seems to be crying her heart out in her lone state.

Meanwhile walking by, "Mom, I'm bored" Grunted a young blond boy, his spiky hair blew in the wind, he stunning blue eyes glanced over to his mother; it was Naruto Uzumaki of the tender age of Nine.

"Now, now, honey we're almost home" Said his mother, Manko, the mother and child where both holding hands as they traveled home after a day of gathering items from the forest.

"Yeah, but I'm so hungry" Whined the boy as he rubbed his whiskered cheek. His mother laughed as she remembers just how much Naruto loves to eat. Manko laughter grew silent as she heard something on the wind, she stood still and the wind blew through her long red hair, her light blue eyes peered a head of them as she listen closely.

"Mama?" Said Naruto as his clear blue eyes gazed up to his mother; he was both curious and worried.

"Listen" Said his mother.

Naruto nodded and closed his eye..."Crying" Said the golden hair Naruto as his face changed to worry; even more worried since he knew it was a girl crying.

Manko nodded and Naruto ran off towards the sound of the crying; he dashed through bushes and jumped through the trees, the crying sounded so lonely and lost something he felt before. He finally made it to a lone tree that stood Near the out skirts of the village. There he saw Hinata and his heart went out to her. The boy slowly walked over to her.

"Oh" Said Hinata softly as she suddenly looked up at him, through her tears.

"Hello my name is Naruto, why are you crying?" Said Naruto as he held out a helping hand to the seldom girl.

Hinata quickly tried to dry her tears, "U-Um, Hello N-Naruto-kun, my...my name is Hinata" Said the Shy girl as she stood up. It seems that she was trying to cover up her crying; even though she was caught in the act.

"Well...I...I guess I was crying b-because...I'm so weak..." Said Hinata as she looked down, you could tell this girl has been hearing this all her life; her voice trembled with hurt when she called her self weak.

"Now who told you that" said Naruto as he looked at her with his hands on his hips, almost as if he was saying, 'Are you kidding?'

"You look pretty strong to me." Said Naruto as he gave a quick looked up and down the girl.

Hinata shook her head, "I...I'm too slow...and... well... J-just weak" Said Hinata as she fiddles with her fingers, she said this with her head down. She wanted to tell someone about how her father talking lowly about her, but she didn't want this nice boy to be dragged into her problems...that she was too weak to handle.

"Well why don't you train with me, we can get stronger together" Naruto said with that same goof smile of his.

"But I warn you I train hard", he said and be hit his chest proudly with one hand, "and I never go easy on anyone." He folded his arms while saying this, "I never give up… that's my Nindo; my ninja way!" The Excited boy called as he raised a fist.

"So how about it Hinata friends?" Naurto finished as he extending his hand to her.

Hinata was surprised at the boy kindness; it made her smile such a warm smile. "Y-yes, Friends" She said with a nodded head. She reached out and took his hand. "Naruto, you okay?" Said Manko as she jumped down beside him, "You took long and I th-" Said his mom before she stopped herself, she looked at Hinata and smiled, "Oh ho, so this is why you to long" Smiled his mother as she gave her child such a look of pride.

"What do you mean Mom?" he said as he looked up at her with a look of complete confusion, "I just made friends with Hinata-chan and asked her to train with me." Said Naruto as he jester towards her, Hinata gave his mother a quick bow.

"Yes, yes Son" Said his mother as she petted him on the head. It was times like this she wish her husband were still alive; it seems Naruto is growing up so fast.

"U-um, n-nice to meet you Ma'm" Said the shy Hinata as she bowed to Naruto's mother. "Ah, yes, pleasure to meet you" Said his Manko as she snapped out of her trail of thought. "I'm Manko, Nautro's mother. I sometimes help out my little boy with his training" Said Manko as she gave Naruto a hug and smile; she loves to tease Naruto from time to time.

Naruto blushed in front of his new friend,

"Aw, Mom your embarrassing me!" he said as he was being hugged by his mother, he struggled against the hug a little; this just mad Manko hugged him tighter.

"Yeah I know, isn't it great" Taunted Manko; she always love to hug Naruto, to show he is love.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at this, "Well, thank you so much...N-Naruto-kun" Said Hinata softly as she bowed, "I...I should be heading home, w-when should we train together?" Said Hinata as she looked at Naruto; you can tell she was eager about this even though she as so shy.

"Hmm…" Said Naruto as he rubbed his chin, "how about nine we will start off with easy warm ups then and in an hour we will start the really hard stuff" he said with a nod and smiled.

"Yes, I'll make s-sure that I'm well prepared for the training" Said Hinata with a nod.

After getting direction on how to get to Naurto's home from his mother, Hinata ran back off into the village; back home. Manko watched Hinata run off, "That girl got potential" Said Manko with a gentle smile.

Naruto looked up at his mom, "I'm still hungry can we go home and make me some ramen" he said as he rubbed his tummy, "I'm so hungry I could eat three horses" he whined with a pouted lip.

"I spoil you too much" Said Manko as she rubbed Naruto's head, "Why in my day I could go for weeks without eating" Said Manko with an egotistical smile, suddenly… her belly rumble.

"...Hey, lets get going home, Ramen time" Said Manko as she looked at her son with a smile.

"Ramen, Ramen!" chanted Naruto with a smile of glee all the way home; Manko always love making her boy his favorite food, even though it was almost the only thing she knew how to make.

So it went the fateful meeting between two young ninjas of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, time pasted so quickly as Naruto and Hinata got ready for there training date together. After some hours passed it was close to nine, near the gate of the village was a home with a red roof, it was the famous home of Naurto and his mother. The single home was perfect for a single mother raising her child but the back yard it was huge, why was it so huge, Either way the bustling village soon turn to a merger silent village as nice fall soon came, it was nine.

Naruto's mother was in the living room shining some of her kunai, she sat at on the couch with the oaken table out in front of her. On the table was a collection of her weapons; mostly kunai.

"Hm, she should be here soon" Said Manko as she looked at the clock on the wall. The long red head placed her kunai down on the table and stood up; she was stiff sitting there for so long. Manko wonder over to the foot of the stair case; witch lead up stairs to the bed rooms.

"Naruto, are you ready for today's training!" Called Manko to the upstairs; hoping that Naruto didn't doze off in his room.

Naruto was stretching; getting limber for today's special training.

"Yeah!" He called back as he switched from stretches to complicated fighting stances; going through one after another.

Manko smiled as there was a knock on the door, "Coming" Hummed Manko as she trotted over to the door. Manko was happy to see Naruto make a nice friend; it normally hard for Naruto to make good friends,

"G-good afternoon Ma'm" Said Hinata as she bowed to Manko,

"Come, come in" Said Manko with a smile as Hinata enter.

As Hinata enter Manko noticed something; around Hinata's eyes was a slight redness and puffiness,

'_she's been crying again, she tried to cover it up too... hm...why?_' thought Manko as she closed the door.

"Naruto, lets get going to the back!" Called Manko, Hinata almost jumped at the loudness of his mother.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Called Naruto as he trotted down stairs, he smiled as he looked at Hinata. The raven hair girl reply to his look with a smile, "Naruto, why don't you and Hinata-chan do a little one on one warm ups" Said Manko with a smile as she looked at the two young ninjas.

"Yosh, Come on Hinata-chan fallow me" Said Naruto as he ran to the back yard, Hinata fallowed.

"Welcome to my Backyard" Said Naruto as he held out his hand and spun around a little, It wasn't what a normal yard looked like; no just plan trees not even a spice garden. Instead there were obstacle course, a giant lake, trees with targets on them and training dummies scared a little near the forest in the back yard.

"W-wow, it's just like the training grounds at that Ninja academy" Said Hinata as she looked around the huge backyard, her lavender eyes held amazement.

Naruto chuckled at her amazement, "ok first we start with tree climbing" Said Naruto, with those words he slowly started walking walk up a near by tree as if had done it a thousand times. He waited for his new friend at the top smiling

"N-Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she looked up at him in the tree, "I...I'm not that good at climbing trees" Said Hinata as she fiddle with her fingers, she seems to always get nervous when talking about her weakness.

"I know you can do it Hinata-chan!" said Naruto with a huge grin on his face. He dropped down from the tree and landed safely on his feet, he stood before her, almost as if he was saying, 'if I could do it so can you'.

"We…well okay" Said Hinata with a slight nod.

She looked up at the tree and clasps her hands together; she was concentrating her chakra to her feet.

"H-here I go" Said Hinata as she took a sprint up the tree. She got about mid way before her chakra became uneven and she slipped off the tree, with a simple twist in the air Hinata landed safely on the ground. She seems to be very flexible with her body even if she was nine.

"Told you… I can't do it" Said Hinata as she stood up and lowered her eyes to the ground, she was preparing her self form the scolding she was gonna get from Naruto cause she didn't get it on the first try.

"Good job!" said Naruto as he gave a thumbs up to Hinata, "now all you have to do is keep your chakra even over the entire time but that was very good Hinata-chan" said Naruto with an even bigger grin, he was really impressed; when he first tried he only got about a quarter of the way there.

Hinata was a little surprise at his praise, she didn't get scolded. "H-hai" She said with a soft smile.

Mokan was watching them from the door way that lead into the backyard; she had such a smile on her face, she was so proud of them both. Naruto because he finally have a friend, but also Hinata because she's trying so hard, they were both good kids.

"Can you try one more time?" asked Naruto as he looked at the tree. "I want you to keep your chakra even the entire time" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded and focused her chakra; she did another sprint up the tree. This time she made it to a branch, with a light gasp she reached out and grabbed it with her hands. She hung there for a moment before he looked down at Naruto; who was still at the foot of the tree. "H-How was that Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata as she pulled herself up on the branch and sat.

"That was great Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he gave her the thumbs up and smiled.

Manko walked out to the kids, "So, how are the warm ups?" Said Manko as she placed her hands on her hips. Hinata dropped down next to Naruto.

"There going great!" said Naruto as he turned to his mother, "Hinata-chan's a lot better then I thought she would be" he said, "let's start with water walking next" Sad Naruto to Hinata as he ran over to the lake. Hinata fallowed after him with a smile, she seemed confident with this warm up.

"Okay, after that I need to talk to you Naruto" Said Manko as she looked over at the lake.

"Okay" Naruto called to his mother.

Naruto turned his attention to the water and walked out onto the lake and stood in the middle of it, it was fun walking on water.

"Hinata-chan I want to see how far you can get to me" He called to her with a wave.

Manko walked back into the house; she wanted to make some snacks for them, she knew they are gonna be hungry after the training.

"Hai, Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she focus her Chakra, she strolled out onto the water, and walked over to Naruto; she seems to be a pro with walking on water.

"Very good Hinata-chan" Said Naruto with clapping hand, this in turned made Hinata blush, "Now that we've warmed up get ready to spar!" he said with a fist in the air, "but first I have to go find out what my mom wants." Said Naruto as he ran back to the house.

"S-spar?" Said Hinata as a hint of worry showed up on her face.

Manko was in the kitchen making rice balls. Naruto walked into the kitchen, he wanted to hurry and find out what his mother wanted so he could hurry and go have a friendly duel with Hinata.

"What's up, Ma?" said Naruto as he lean on a near by wall.

"Naruto, I want you to go a little easy on her during your sparing... I know I told you to train hard..." Said Manko as she placed a rice ball on a plate, "But, the way we train is special, because you are a special boy" Said Manko as she looked at Naruto; her eyes let you know she was serous about this.

"Okay…" said Naruto as he scratched behind his head.

"i dont know why thought i think Hinata-chans strong" he said as he looked out at her in the back yard, the lavender eye girl was sitting near the lake edge.

"But I will do as I'm told" He said as he headed towards the door, he made his away back to Hinata.

Hinata could be seen fiddling with her fingers with nervous energy. She stood up as Naruto came over to her,

"I hope at least I won't lose too fast" Said Hinata to herself, before Naruto came over.

"Are you ready Hinata-chan?" said Naruto, extreme excitement could be seen in his eyes.

Hinata snapped out of her tail of thought,

"N-naruto-kun are you sure about this?" Said the shy little girl as she looked at her friend.

"Yes I'm positive, you look like a really tough opponent." he said with a confused look, didn't she wanted to fight him too?

"Aren't you excited too?" he said with worry, he hoped he didn't pushed his new friend too far.

"W-well yeah, I'm just worried that I might be a little bit too weak of an opponent for you" Said Hinata softly as her sad eyes returned to her.

"Your really strong" said Naruto with a care-free smile, "now prepare yourself!" said Naruto with a flame of excitement in his eyes, "I've wanted to see what you really can do when you cut loose." Naruto as he went into an offensive position and charged at Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalmer: **Yada yada yada same as First chapter, and if you haven't seen our first chap, why are you reading the Second Chap, go back and read the first chap.

**RPGirl:** YAY we got some readers and a review -does happy dance-

**RPGuy:** Yeah its great and all, but I wish we could have gotten more Reviews and stuff

**RPGirl: **well we did get like 5 ppl who fav'd us, and that's kinda good, maybe when we post up more chaps we'll get more favs and Reviews

**RPGuy:** I guess...

**RPGirl:**...o.o...w okay I'll say it

**RPGuy**: Heh ; you can always read my mind

**RPGirl**: We don't mind getting pointers in our Reveiws, we just dun wanna get any flamers.

**RPGuy**: -Nods-

**RPGirl:** Please guys tell us how much you enjoy it, of what you wanna see in the story; we may even try and put it in, Thank you -bows-

**RPGuy**: Enjoy Chapter 2, tell us what y'all think -waves-

**Scroll 2**

**Out in the Cold**

_The hazed red eyes of killing_

_It stared at the princess_

'_So do you wish for me to take you away?'_

_The Princess hesitated_

_She gazed deeply into those eyes of death_

'… _Yes…'_

"Okay" Said Hinata as she nodded, she closed her eyes. Veins could be seen appearing near her eyes, she open her now lavender eyes with a shadowy outlines of pupils could be seen within them.

"Come at me, Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she stood ready.

Naruto made a quick hand sign as he charged at Hinata. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He Called, five Naruto were charging at her ready to land a blow, "here we come!" they said in unison and surrounded Hinata.

Hinata hands struck out in quick movement; she moved at a dancer's pace, one copy went down, then two and then one more. She quickly lashed out at the last one, stopping her hand just before touching him.

"Found you" Said Hinata as she smiled

Naruto smiled "so you think," Smirked Naruto as he grabbed her hand and threw here into the air, the Naruto, Hinata had cornered was nothing more that a Fake; it seems she was still in need of more training with the bakugan. The Fake Naruto finally poofed away as the real Naruto appeared above the flying Raven hair girl, he lifted up his leg; ready to send Hinata flying back down to earth.

As the golden hair boy slammed his feet down, Hinata quickly twisted in the air and caught Naruto's foot, she threw him down into the ground and then landed hard on his back.

Naruot let out a surprised and painful gasp; he was surprise at what Hinata had done. The boy then grabbed her foot and threw her off him; he jumped to his feet and got into a advance taijutsu stance finally figuring; enough was enough

Hinata quickly rebound off a near by tree and charged towards Naruto, ready to give him a final blow, she ready her gentle palm to strike.

Naruto slowly crouched low and with one quick movement got behind her Leaf Hurricane!" Called out Naruto as he got himself ready to strike. Hinata let out a gasp as she quickly looked behind her; such fast movement; all she could do is put up a block.

Naruto moved like water; quick and in one motion. He kicked Hinata's feet out from under her, the raven hair child fell and her guard was lost. Naruto ready himself to finished her off; he pulled back his fist it was powered up it chakra, but as he looked at Hinata he couldn't do it; something inside him just told him to stop. Naruto quickly reached out and caught Hinata, before she hit the ground, "call it a draw" Said the Blond child with a smile on his face.

Hinata caught his hand and smiled, "wow that was a great match, Naruto-kun" Said Hinata, she seems to have like that little spar. Hinata and Naruto seemed to enjoy each other so much.

"Kids, Snacks are ready, come on in!" Called Manko as she poked her head out the back door; she was watching them from the kitchen but also fixing something to eat.

Naruto seem to perk up to his mother's words, he quickly ran inside with Hinata's hand in his "you'll love moms snack!" said Naruto with a big smile; he was such a care free child.

"O-Okay" Said Hinata as she was dragged along, she was smiling all the way.

"We're having Rice ball today, hun." Said Manko as she pointed to a plate of them on the kitchen table; it as a big stack of food to Hinata, but to Naruto it was a small meal.

"What would you two love to drink, I bet you two are thirsty" Said Manko as she smiled at the two kids, she walked over to the frig ready to grab anything for them.

"I know!" Exclaimed Naruto, "how about some hot tea?" he said as he looked over at Hinata; wanting to know if she wanted that too, he didn't want to be rude.

"Tea sounds good" Said Hinata as she sat at the table; she worked up a hungry sparing with the blue eye child.

"Tea, coming right up" Said Manko as she saluted the kids, she prepares some hot water.

Naruto sat quietly admiring how fast Hinata had been when fighting with him, unknown to him he was staring right at Hinata with a big smile. Hinata noticed Naruto looking at her,

"N-naruto-kun, is something wrong?" She asked as she looked at him with a slightly tilted head.

"Uh…huh…No!" he said blushing a little, he reached out and grabbed a rice ball and stuffed it in his mouth, the tan skin of his cheeks litter with bits of rice.

Hinata shrugged it of in her mind and took a riceball, she munched away on the ball, "Wow, its yummy" She said with a small smile.

Manko chuckled, "Thank you, Hinata-chan" Siad Manko as she placed tea down for the kids, she was fast when it comes to making tea.

Naruto seem to have stuff to big a rice ball in his mouth; started to cough, he quickly grabbed his tea and poured the tea into his mouth. The Rice ball drained down along with the tea within one single gulp. He paused for a moment to take in some breathes of fresh air, "…y-yeah mom it's… its great" Naruto finally Said. Hinata and Manko both laughed at Naruto and his antics.

"Heh, Yes I can tell" Said Manko as she petted Naruto on the head.

"Um, N-naruto-kun, where did you learn leaf Hurricane, it was so fast" Said Hinata as she looked over at the boy who was munching on two rice balls at the same time.

"Oh!" he muffled as he gulped down a bit of Rice ball, "it's in my family's library, its upstairs… I've trained since I was four with chakra weight. i never take them off so i don't know how heavy my body really is." Continue Naruto as he finished off some Rice balls. "I even have a killer summoning jutsu!" he exclaimed as he rose his hands upward; to show how awesome it was, "ill show you later i still cant summon anything really big…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I play a lot with the one i summon kind of like a pet but a little more like a friend" Finished Naruto as he held up an index finger.

"Oh wow, summoning!" Said Hinata; she was impressed.

"Now, now Son, don't go bragging to show off to the girls" Said Manko as she swiped a rice ball and took a bite of it.

"Well…I…Um...Heh" Stumbled Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head; Manko smiled at this with a light chuckled. The Chuckling soon faded away as she looked at Hinata.

"Anyways, Hinata-chan you seem so sad in the woods, why?" Said Manko she seemed a little worried. Manko could tell that Hinata been crying again before she came into there home. But Hinata hid the traces of her crying so well, but thanks to Manko's trained eye she can easily catch this.

Naruto smiled; he didn't hear his mother's question. "Hey Hinata ready to continue now?" he said as he walked outside; so eager to continue.

"O-Oh yes" Said Hinata as she ran off after Naruto, "Um, Sorry Ma'm I have to train" Said Hinata as she looked back at Manko; she was avoiding Manko's question. The red head Ninja just sighed as she watched them leave.

Naruto walked outside, he stood in the opening of his training yard of a backyard. "First we start off with… 200 pushups!" He said with such spirit. The young boy quickly got down on all four and started doing pushup faster and faster with in two minutes he had already done a hundred

"Eh?!" Yelped Hinata as she watched him do 200 pushups, "Y-You want me to do that?" Said Hinata with a worried look, she knew the training was gonna be hard… but not this hard.

"Yep!" Said Naruto as he quickly finished up the rest of his pushups, "I normally do more if you want you can too" he said as he jumped to his feet and wiped sweet from his brow; clues to a girls weakness like always.

"N-No, 200 sounds good, Naurto-kun" Said Hinata with a sigh, she got down on all fours and began her pushups.

Time passed quickly as the two children continue to train, along with Manko's helpful and watchful eyes. It was soon 11 o'clock, it was time for all little ninjas to go home and be in bed. With a Respectful bow to Naruto and his mother, Hinata headed home down the now empty village streets; from time to time she looked up at the moon that shined so high above, she couldn't but smile as she looked up at the night sky. She was getting stronger; maybe finally she could give the Hyuuga a good name, this is what she was thinking as she was taking her time home.

Outside the small homes for people of Hyuuga clan, near the gate that lead into there area; Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan and family was waiting for his daughter, Hinata, to come home. The old man had the look of utter disgust on his face, it seems something big is about to go down.

Meanwhile Hinata seemed to carry a tune in her head as she walked down the dirt street of the city, '_I cannot wait to show father how much I improve_' thought Hinata as she walked around the corner. She stopped when she noticed her Father, her heart jumped into her throat; she could feel it too, something wasn't right.

"F-father!" Said Hinata as she ran up to him; hoping no one was hurt…maybe he was worried that she didn't come home on time, is her father starting to care about her?

"Hinata stop right there" Said the old Hyuuga as he raised a hand of halt, "I had a meeting with the council, after we had that flop of a training this morning… and I have decide that you are not worthy of the main house family or branch family of the Hyuuga." Said Hiashi as he gave his child a cold look, "you are not worthy of the name Hyuuga… you are disgrace to our clan and the weakest Hyuuga in generation. I and the Council no longer see fit to train someone who can't be anything but a burden. Plus you bring more disgrace to the Hyuuga name by training with that…that child." Said the so called Father as he glared at Hinata.

The raven hair ninja looked hurt and in utter disbelieve; how could he know about the training with Naruto, is the Bakugan that strong, maybe it is for him, he being the head of the family and the clan.

"But Father I understand the other things, but why are you saying that me training with Naruto is so bad?" Said Hinata as she looked at her father, "I mean his just a normal human child… why?!" Yelled Hinata, the normally quite ninja wanted answers…why is this happing?

"ENOUGH!" Yelled her father back; Hinata flinched, "you will have a curse seal mark placed on your head and be banished from the clan…" Said Hiashi coldly, she seemed so uncaring to his child's feeling.

"Wait, B...But father, no, I'm your child!" Said Hinata as she backed up a little, why…why father why do you hate me so, this was going through Hinata's little mind.

"I have no weak daughter…" he said as he made some hand signs, he quickly charged towards Hinata and lashed his hand outwards; he was about to put the curse mark seal on Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widen with fear, shed was too scared and confused to move, so all she could do was braced herself for the mark; she closed her eyes.

"Hold it right there!" Called a strong female voice, Long lushes red hair flowed in the wind as Manko jumped down from a near by building, she stood between Hinata and her father; she had a tight grip on Hiashi's hand.

"You have no right to interfere with in clan matters this is between me and this girl!" The man barked as he pushed Manko aside, and tried to make his way back over to Hinata.

Manko quickly got her self back up and grabbed his arm again.

"That girl… is your flesh and blood weather you like it or not, so no matter what you do to her, she's still gonna be your daughter." Said Manko as she pushed Harshi away from Hinata, her light blue eyes glared coldly at Hashi; showing no fear to the man.

"She is no daughter of mine." Said the old Hyuuga as he stood before Manko, "we shall settle this with the Hokage, she has been officially band from our clan's house" he said this while throwing Hinata's things at her, "you are no longer permitted in the Hyuuga house hold" It was the last thing he said to his child before he turn his attention to the Mother of Naruto.

"I shall see the Hokage tomorrow to make sure you step aside from the Matters of the Hyuuga Clan…I will not dirty my hand by fighting someone that does not deserve the honor" with that being said he walked back into the house and the gates locked and closed behind him.

"Yeah whatever buddy!" Said Manko as she waved her hand at the gates, she didn't care much of what he said; she was more concerned about Hinata… poor girl. Hinata gather her things and looked down at the ground, she couldn't help but let the tears fall. Manko heart went out for the girl, "Come on, let's go... you can stay with me and Naruto for a while, till we can find out where you can stay." Said Manko as she placed a hand on Hinata's back. The Girl nodded silently and was lead back to Naruto's home.

Naruto was standing at the gate, waiting for his mother. She said she was gonna go check on something and it took longer that what she said…he got worried. He was surprised to see Hinata coming back along with his Mother he ran to them and saw the tear in Hinata eyes, his heart seemed to fill with rage towards who did this to his new friend and also worry, wondering if Hinata is okay, "what wrong?" said Naruto to his mom; he blue eyes looking up at his mom, wanting answers, "what happened to Hinata?" Naruto asked again.

"Hinata is going to be staying with us for a while..." Said Manko finally as she rubbed the back of her neck, she then looked at Naruto. "Mommy is gonan b busy tomorrow too" Said Manko as she knelt down to the crying girl.

She gave Hinata a warm hug, the crying girl intern just clung to Manko and cried her eyes out.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and hugged her "its okay… everything will be fine" he said as he rubbed her back and comforted her.

Manko and Naruto both gave Hinata a hug to show that she's not really all alone and to let the child know, everything will be okay; no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**RPGirl:** Thank You Everone, with you faving us and Reviewing us, it makes this Story so much fun to write

**RPGuy**: Yeah thanks lots for the Reveiws, can't wait to do more

**RPGirl**: Discalmer is the same as the first chaps

**RPGuy: **Now, RPG-tan, lets not get lazy and start on Chap 4

**RPGirl**: But I dun wanna I wanna play vid games -Pouts-

**RPGuy:**... Hm, Okay I understand...

**RPGirl:** REALLY? OwO

**RPGuy**: Yeah, and I guess you dun want nu more hugs and kisses from me, Oh and nu more RPing too?

**RPGirl:** D: NUUUUUUUUUUU

**RPGuy: -**Hands RPGirl Lappy- Have fun Hun, can't wait to Read the next chap

**RPGirl:** I hope the readers are glad for what I type for them -w-

**RPGuy: **They are, and I am too -Huggles RPGirl-

**RPGirl: **YAY :3 Anime eyes

**RPGuy**: Enjoy everyone

**Scroll 3**

**Family**

_The Small Lovely Princess looked at the Demon_

_The Demon gave her a smile full of fangs_

_Odd, she did not fear those fangs_

_Those fangs that could easily rip her flesh_

_Both Demon and Princess_

_They both feel the bond of family_

The morning's sun peeked over the city hidden in the leaves, it was such a lovely morning but still sadness loomed in the air of the Uzukamki home. The light warmed Hinata's sleeping face, as it rain down between the blinds of her room. Her sleepy eyes slowly open as she sat up in bed. "Hm, where...oh...yeah" Said Hinata as everything that happened yesterday came flooding back into her mind, she couldn't help but let a tear escape from her eyes. She was in her new room that was next to Naruto's, she sat in bed thinking about what's gonna happen to her, Should she continue down the path of ninja, should she just give up, I mean even her father gave up on her, Is she really that weak. All this was racing through Hinata's mind; she held her head and went into the fetal position; why…why is this happening?

Meanwhile in the room next to Hinata, Naruto began to stir in his sleep. Naruto opened his eye and he notice his little furry little friend was gone,

"Oy…Little Red Fox, where are you?" Said Naruto as he lifted up his covers, he was confused at where the little fox could be.

He looked around for the little fox every where meanwhile a fox walked into Hinata's room and jumped up on her bed looking at her sideways, it seems to be worried about her.

The little Fox let out a little bark, Hinata looked at the fox with surprise. She smiled and petted the fox; it seems the fox was trying to comfort her too. "I guess I was too much of a burden for my father" Said Hinata as she petted the fox under the chin; she let out a playful yip.

Naruto shrugged as the lost of his fox, He knew that the little fox loves to explore around the house, and also how she likes the comfort people where they down.

"Hinata-chan" Said Naruto as he snapped his fingers, if anything The Fox would be with her trying to cheer her up.

Putting on his cloths Naruto walked into Hinata's room, "Hinata-chan, have you seen a little red fox…OH!" Said the golden hair Naruto as he stood in Hinata's door way; he was shocked when he saw it on her bed looking at Hinata.

"Oh, Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she looked up at the blue eyed ninja. The Red Fox jumped into Hinata's lap and laid there, the little female fox seemed to be happy to be around Hinata. The Lavender eye girl lightly giggled at the fox.

Naruto simply smiled, "See you've meet my summon animal" The boy said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I love to summon them and play with them. They also keep me company when I sleep, they're great at hide and seek, but for some reason I keep summoning this little fox more than the others." he finished as he walked into her room, he was still a little worried about Hinata; she stills seems to have a hint of sadness in her deep eyes. Naruto sat on her bed.

"Well, she is cute." Said Hinata as the little red fox playfully pawed at her fingers, Hinata only smiled as this; but still she held sadness in her eyes.

"Um, N-naruto-kun, where is Manko-san" Said Hinata as she tilted her head

"Oh!" Replied Naruto, "Mom's at the Hokage office… she's really unhappy of what Hiashi said yesterday. I swear, Id felt like she was going to kill someone last night. "Naruto said he shivered at the thought; his mother can be scary sometimes.

Hinata was silent for a moment; you can tell that what happen to her was running though her head. How her father called her weak, how he abandon her… how she was nothing but a burden to him.

"... I wonder if I'm being a burden on her, too." Said Hinata, she tried to smile but tears fell from her eyes as she smiled that painful smile.

"Hinata…" said Naruto with a sad and gentle voice, he never did like seeing her cry; from the very first time they met. "I want to help you… from now on I want to train and help u train…and…and when we become ninjas we'll show the entire Hyuuga clan they were wrong!" he said with a look of pure determination, he was so railed up.

Hinata looked at him with sad eyes, she wanted to believe this…she wanted hope.

"But, I'm so weak...I mean even my father dumped me...I don't wanna be a burden to you too" Said Hinata as she looked down at the fox in her lap; the little fox looked back up at her with her soft amber eyes.

"Hinata… if your father couldn't see how strong you are he is blind, even with his Bakugan…he's blind." said Naruto as he looked at his friends with unflinching eyes.

Hinata was silent, she then smiled a genuine smile, "Okay, I'll try and work hard. Thank you Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she hugged him, her tears faded away; he always knows what to say to pick her up.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Hinata…" He said, "I believe in you beyond a shadow of a doubt one day your father will beg for you to come back because we while force him to see." Said Naruto as he hugged her back, it was awkward to him but he wanted to show Hinata that he was there for her. Hinata and Naruto both let go of each other, Hinata nodded with new found determination.

"I've got a train regiment we can start up, if you want I can take you outside and we can start right now." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata nodded, "Right, let's go" Said Hinata with a smile.

Just then there was a tiny bark in Hinata's lap, Both Hinata and Naruto looked down backed up; The red fox was squished when they hugged, it on in her lap twitching as I let out small tiny barks. Both of them laughed at this.

"Okay" he said with a big smile, he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to the training ground.

Both of them stood before the lake that rested itself in the backyard training ground.

"Hinata, from what I saw you have a water affinity so I'm going to teach you a lot of water type jutsu, but first we have to get the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu down pact." Said Naruto as he waggled his finger like a teacher, he was getting into this training.

Hinata nodded, "Hai, Naruto-kun" Said Hinata with a smile, she was ready… ready to change herself for the better.

Naruto showed her the hand sign, he did it without flaw.

"This may take a while, you have to have enough Chakra to be able to create enough but the more we do this the more your chakra reserve while increase" said Naruto as he looked at the Raven hair girl, "you can do it, count on it." He said with folded arms and a nod.

Hinata nodded and performed the hand signs, " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She called as two copies appeared, she was trying to go for more…but only two came out.

"Now," said Naruto with his hands on his hips. "I want you and your clones to fight…" said Naruto as he held his hands in an odd way, "and just to help you even more… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto Called, thirty Narutos' appeared all of them smiling and ready to fight.

"Are you ready Hinata, you're about to take on 32 people at once… I'm going to make these next months the hardest of your life!" All of him said together, Hinata looked around at all the clones with determination in her eyes, "but I promise this is all to help." They all finished.

"Let's do this" Said Hinata as she charged towards the army of Narutos'; with her other copies not far from behind her.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, almost in the middle of the village, there under the watchful eyes of the Stone Hokages stood the office building of the Hokage, it stood proud and great; it bore the fire symbol of the country proudly on the top of the building; truly this building was important to the village.

Sarutobi was in his office, he was in his seat with his back to the two ninja that came to speak to him today; he stared out of the windows behind him with a lot on his mind, mostly about what was brought to him today, about the Hyuuga girl…Hinata. Beside his dark Oaken Desk was the shapely Tsunade, she stood there taking notes; she was dubbed to be the Next Hokage, so you could say she was a Hokage in training. Her Sharp Brown eyes looked between the two Ninjas of the village; Manko and Hiashi. It was hard to believe that the Lovely Tsunade was at such an old age.

Manko stood in the Hokage office, her arms where crossed; so was her attitude. "Well, I'm here to talk about Hinata…" Said Manko looking at the Hokage without any fear, even if he had his back turned to them his ears was wide open to them.

Hiashi stood there before the Hokage, still with that still stubborn look in his eye and in his posture.

"This is a clan matter and outsider should not interfere!" Stubbornly said Hinata's Father.

"Well that child is not clan member anymore, so I'm taking her under my wing, so it is my matter now!" Raged Manko as she glared at Hiashi with icy eyes.

"She still has the Byakugan, you stopped me from placing her under a curse seal so our clan secrets were not in unknown hands, and you're putting my clan in danger!" Replied Hiashi just as loud as Manko; both ninjas were both stubborn and wasn't about to give up just yet.

Sarutobi quickly turned his seat towards the two arguing ninjas, "that is enough!" he said trying to stop the two from arguing more, "I am sorry but as of yesterday she was no longer part of your clan, as she was not your clan… you cannot do anything to her with out her consent." Said the old man in his gruff voice, "You have destroyed your ties prematurely… don't you think Tsunade" The Old Hokage looked over at Tsunade to make sure she was paying attention.

"Yes, I agree" Said Tsunade as she looked at Manko and Hisahi; it seems like she was paying attention, "Beside a girl her age, the curse seal mark could be deadly" Said Tsunade as she looked at Haishi.

"HAH SEE TOLD YA" Gloated Manko to Hisashi, she was mostly glad that Hinata was out of harm's way.

"So be it… but you will regret this!" Hiashi said as he turned his back to them, "Mark my words" He finished as she left the office.

"Yeah whatever buddy, keep walking" Said Manko as she folded her arms.

Tsunade sighed, she wonders why such a sweet girl had to be disowned like that, and it was truly a sad story.

Hiashi walked out of the Hokage's bulding; absolutely fuming. '_I will not be denied_' thought Hiashi, a smile that would make even the calm of mind worry, came across his face. '_It will be placed one way or another_' with that last thought the leader of the Hyuuga clan jumped to the roof tops.

Manko soon left the office to go and see how the kids were doing, after she left, Tsunade sat on the edge of the Hokage's desk, "Now what?" Said Tsunade it looked like she still was thinking about what just happen…something didn't sit right.

"I don't know…" said Sarutobi as he flipped though some papers on his desk, "but I think we should keep an eye on Naruto and Hinata this is bound to effect them both… but I can't be sure if its for the better or for the worse." Said the wrinkled ninja with a hint of worry, he was right and Tsunade knew this.

Meanwhile a figure of a man with lavender eyes appeared just outside the Uzimaki compound, he quickly looked around as he ran towards the backyard of the home.

"Hmm, Hiashi isn't the type to just roll over like that...I'm worried" Said Tsunade, as she thumbed her fingers on the desk under her.

Manko was one her way home, but she chose to stop by a shop to pick out some nice things to cook for dinner; she wanted to have a feast to welcome Hinata to there home.

"Tsunade, why don't you pay a visit to the Uzimaki's compound… if you are right he may very well be there right know." Said Sarutobi as he looked at his apprentice, Tsunade bit the lower part of her lips as her eyes narrowed…with that she disappeared from the desk and out the window.

Hiashi move through the greenery of the back yard with such silence, he was truly worthy of being the leader of his clan. Suddenly he spotted them; Hinata training with Naruto he walked slowly behind a tree near them; concealing his chakra.

Manko was nearing the street her home was on, she seemed so happy she couldn't wait to see the look on Hinata's face when she hear that she's gonna be part of the family.

Hinata quickly dodged on coming attack; she was breathing heavily.

"N-naruto-kun, can't we take a brake" Said Hinata as she jumped out the way of Naruto's attack, she quickly fell to her knees after that.

"Yeah I believe you're right…" said Naruto as she looked at Hinata, "We'll take a short brake"

Naruto's sweat was all over his face and shirt they hadn't stopped for over three hours straight and they both were a little tired, he wasn't kidding about training hard.

"We'll take an hour break…that should be enough to cool off then we will start back up again." Panted Naruto as he wiped his brow, he sat back in the grass.

Hiashi slowly edging closer and closer, to the unsuspecting children, in his mind he was planning so much, he was confident that Hinata will be easy to place the seal on.

Hinata lay in the grass by the lake, she sighed and smiled, she was finally getting strong she was so happy. Manko opened the door to her home, "Let see what to cook?" Said Manko as she unloaded her groceries.

Hiashi suddenly let his chakra spike as he made hand sign, Naruto, who was standing near by relaxing, quickly turned around and was knocked out immediately as Hiashi ran by him and at Hinata ready to place the curse seal.

Manko head sddenly jurked up, she felt the spike in Chakra energy, "Damnit, Oh no…Hinata!" Cried Manko as she quickly moved for the door that leads into the backyard, will she make it?

Hinata's eyes widen with fear as she saw her father coming towards her, she seemed so determend to put the seal on her, she was too scared… she couldn't move!

"KAHHHHHHHH" Screamed Hinata as she braced herself, but suddenly in a blinding could of dust something appeared to protect Hinata.

When the dust cleared Tsunade was holding Hisashi's hands back while Manko held a Kunai to his neck, "Don't you dare touch my girl" Growled Manko, she pressed the blade to his neck; enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood.

Hiashi was so close… so close to putting that painful seal on his child. The Naruto that was KO'd was really just a shadow clone. It disappeared as the real Naruto walked up next to Hinata, he was gonna try to stop the man, but Hiashi was so fast.

Lil'naruto walked up to Hiashi, "This is for what you were going to do to Hinata!" he Stated as he poured as much chakra into his fist as he could and slammed it into his face. Hiashi disappeared into a puff of smoke; that Haishi was just a shadow clone, back in the main house the real Hiashi sat at a table, "How frustrating…" he Stated as he knew his clone had failed.

Tsunade placed her hand on her hips, "Honestly... I'm gonna talk to Sartobi about this" Said Tsunade as she disappeared, it seems that she too was a Shadow Clone. Manko rushed over to Naruto and Hinata she gave them a hug, "Are you two okay, oh, I was so worried" Said Manko as she looked back and forth between them.

"Yes we are fine" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head, he still can believe he took a slug at Hinata's father.

"That's my Boy" Said Manko as she rubbed Naruto's head, but then her concern switched over to Hinata…she was attacked by her father…her own father.

Hinata was silent, she had the look of confusion and hurt all over her face, she didn't know what to think.

"Hinata" Said Manko as she knelt down to her level, "N-No, I'm okay" Said Hinata trying to be strong. Manko closed her eyes, "Hinata-chan, how would you like to stay with us, we can be a family" Said Manko as she opened her eyes and smiled. Hinata was shocked at the offer.

"Yeah Hinata-chan you should live with us!" Said Naruto with pure excitement, he was so happy to finally have someone to train with, even more so since it was Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto and back to Manko, she couldn't believe this… they were all so... so…nice to her and after all the trouble she cost. She couldn't do anything but nod and cry with happiness; she was so happy to find some people to take her in. Manko just smiled and hugged her.

Naruto smiled and rubbed his nose, "Hinata, you'll always have a place to stay as long as we are here, believe it." Naruto said this with thumbs up.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPGirl: **YAY FINALY FINISHED

**RPGuy:** Good job, RPG-tan -pets head-

**RPGirl**: it was 7 pages long and god my brain feels like it pushed out a baby -w-

**RPGuy:**... -chuckles-

**RPGirl**: what? o.o

**RPGuy:** well heh, remeber you still have cahp 5 and many more to work on

**RPGirl:** -falls the ground twiching...foams comes outta mouth-

**RPGuy: **EH?! STAY WITH ME RPG-TAN

**RPGirl:** ...XwX

**RPGuy**: THIS IS BAD, if only if we get more reviews, RPG-tan and I would be more powered up to write more and post them up faster!

**RPGirl:** M-More...R-Revivew...Please X.X

**RPGuy: **RPG-TANNNNNNNNNNN!!

**RPGirl**: Oh BTW CHAP 5 coming up soon, we promise to reply to all of everyone Reviews in Chap 5 look forward to it :D -Goes back to being Dez-

**Scroll 4**

**The Smiling Fox**

_A smiling fox smile_

_It's a fang smile of joy_

_But what kind of joy_

_Joy of Happiness_

_Or_

_Joy of finding its next pray_

_The Princess found no fear in this smile_

It's been some years since Hinata and Naruto have been living together, 3 years to be accurate, both of them attend the Ninja school and were great students. Along the way of school they meet many kids, some friends while others are rivals. Today is a big day for all the good students of the Ninja school and the sun seems to share the joy of the children as its morning light shine brightly upon the village hidden in the leaves.

"KIDS BREAKFAST IS READY; WAKE UP YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" Called Manko from down stairs; she was fixing breakfast for them like every morning. Upstairs in the stylish blue wall room, Hinata stir in her sleep; the nice silk soft bed she rested in was so soft and plush. She sat up and yawned and then she rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Hm, morning already" She mumbled sleepily.

Naruto, who seemed to not mind that Hinata's room was right next to his, woke up in his room. He stretched and yawned "Hmmm" He groaned sleepily as he scratched his head. He sat up and looked next to him; that red little fox was still asleep. Naruto smiled as this and slowly crept out of bed making sure not to wake her.

"HURRY UP; YOU WON'T HAVE TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Called Manko again, on the dinner table was a stack of Pancakes, she cooked them fresh.

Naruto jumped down stair, a few year in the ninja academy seemed to have really improved Naruto's skills even thou he seemed a bit of an over hyperactive idiot he was actually a genius and place first in class in every aspect.

Hinata walked down the stairs sleepily, even after years in this house hold, she still wasn't a morning person, she seems to be doing well in school to, she wasn't tops in her class like her friend Sakura, Hinata was only second to Sakura; that's all she could be thankful of.

"Morning, kids" Said Manko as she placed OJ on the table.

"Mmm, Morning Manko-Sama" Said Hinata sleepily, she stretched and yawned, she was slowly waking.

Naruto quickly grabbed some bread and gulp down some of the orange juice on the table, she seemed to be in a hurry to somewhere.

"Mom, Hinata-chan, I got something to do before i go to school ill see you there, Hinata-chan." He said as he stuffed the bread in his mouth, with that he ran out.

He left before the sleepy ninja had a chance to respond, but she seemed to wake when she heard his voice; she watched him run off. "Um…Okay N-Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she sat at the table; her face was slightly red.

Manko watched as Naruto ran off, "That son of mine…" She smiled, "oh well he better not be late for school... today is graduation day" Said Manko with her hands on her hips, she felt so proud for Naruto and Hinata, both of them are going to graduate; she knew it. "Yes, we'll get our teams and masters tomorrow, I cannot wait" Said Hinata with a soft smile.

The Blond ninja boy speeds though the streets of the village, he seemed to carry a smile on his face as he hurried into a store. Before he entered his blue eyes darted around; making sure no one saw him enter the store.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" Said the Jewelry Store owner as he gave Naruto a friendly wave to Naruto, The Chubby but yet happy store owner seems to have seem Naruto in his store for some time now; always looking at what he got.

"Hey, Um, I'm here to pick up that package" he said with an excited smile plaster all over his face. He had asked the jeweler to specially make a necklace for him; it was something special for someone he kinda likes.

"Ah yes, Naruto-kun I just finished it today" He replied with a slight chuckle, the chubby jeweler handed Naruto a small white box.

Naruto opened the box with pure eagerness and smiled with such pride when he saw the necklace; it almost looked like a golden pendent, on the pendent in big bold letters written out in what look like sliver were words that stated, DATTEBAYO.

Naruto nodded at the Jeweler to showed that he did a good job, "_Okay, I just have to give this to Iruka-Sensei. He can give it to Hinata when he gives her the head band. Heh heh heh, I'm such a great person_' Thought Naruto as he ran off to school, as he ran he had such a big smile on his face; thinking about how much Hinata is going to be surprised about the gift.

The streets of Konoha was filled with Children making there was to school, they jumped from roof top to roof top, or either down in the streets making there way to school. Hinata was on her way to school, she was walking the street with a small smile on her face; "I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing?" Said Hinata to her as she walked down the street, she was close to the school.

Naruto on the other hand was already at school, he was in the back of the school. The Blond had twenty minutes before school started, so he decided to relax a bit in the back of the school; for some reason he felt a little off today. He wonders about this as he rubbed his belly.

"Heh" Chuckled a familiar dark voice, this voice was none other than the raven hair boy who was second to Naruto; Sasuke. It seems like he was waiting for Naruto,

"Hey dobe its time we settle this once and for all" Sasuke said as he confronted Naruto. He had never gotten over the fact Naruto could easily beat him, Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke with annoyed eyes,

"Look, I don't have the time for fighting" Said Naruto as he waved his hand towards Sasuke with that he started to walk away. This in turn only made Sasuke angry, The Raven hair ninja just clinched his fist and charged after Naruto.

Hinata finally enter the school yard, she looked around. _'Hmm, no Naruto-kun...I hope he won't be late_' she thought with a hint of worry in her eyes. She was in the front of the school along with all the other school students. Since it was some time before school start everyone gather in the front to talk and chat, but it seems like ever one is talking about the same thing, graduation.

"Hinata-chan!" Called a voice from behind her, this caused Hinata to quickly turn to see, the pink hair ninja known as Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, g-good morning" Said Hinata with a kind bow, Sakura might have been a Sasuke fangirl but she was still a good person.

"Hey Hinata-chan you ready for graduation?" Said Sakura as she stood beside Hinata,

"Yes, I guess that I am, I'll be one more step closer to being strong...I guess" Said Hinata as she fiddle with her fingers. Sakura just smiled at her,

"Oy, where's Naruto you two always could be seen together" Said Sakura as she looked around. Hinata blushed at her words, was she really that close to Naruto?

Sasuke let out a roar of pure anger as he pulled out his kunai, Naruto quickly turned around to see him, Naruto barley had time to dodge the attack.

"Pathetic" Said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke arm and flipped him.

Sasuke didn't give up, he quickly jump to his feet and try to sweep out the feet from under Naruto. The blond easily jumped over his kick, with this Sasuke took out another Kunai, he began to let out a barrage of lashes at Naruto.

Naruto easily dodged his attacks but as the fight continues, the lashes began to increase in speed as Naruto just kept dodging the blow.

Naruto was getting feed up with this, he can feel his anger boiling, but it was getting hard to control his anger, suddenly as Naruto try to control his anger there was a burning pain on His belly, Naruto winced at this.

Sasuke saw this and took his chance, he quickly charged at him with his kunai; killer intent. Naruto let out a growl, he quickly grabbed his hand and forced his hand to bend to his back making Sasuke howl in pain, Sasuke fell to his knees and drop the kunai.

Naruto chuckled at his cry of pain and licked his lips; the blond had the raven hair ninja penned down,

"You Dobe, LET GO OF ME!" Raged Sasuke as he struggled.

"Heh, Why?" Chuckled Naruto as he smiled, fangs could be seen in his smiled.

Sasuke struggled to look back at Naruto; his voice sounded a little…different. Sasuke eyes widen with shock; Naruto was staring down at him with Crimson blood eyes; they look as if you where looking into the eyes of the lord of demons himself was this Naruto's True self, that was all that was running though the Uchiha's mind.

Sakura and almost all the girls in the school jumped when they heard Sasuke howl of pain, they all quickly ran over to see what was the yell for,

"Sasuke-kun!" Cried all the girl along with Sakura, "Naruto, what the hell do you think you are doing with my Sasuke-kun!" Growled Sakura as looked at Naruto, all the girls seemed to have not seen the change in Naruto; they were too worried about there pressure Sasuke-kun.

Hinata fallowed the group of girls and watched onward, "Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata as she was blocked off by the crowd of girls, she tried to push her way through, but she was only answer with a push back.

"What have we learned about attacking people from behind Sasuke-teme" Hissed Naruto with a curved smile.

Sasuke only glare dagger up at Naruto, "Shut up you stupid dobe!" Saskue replied with rage.

"Tisk, Tisk such manners" Taunted Naruto with a blood lusted smiled, he bent Sasuke's hand back further, he kept applying pressure to it until a sickening kind of cracking sound could be heard.

Sasuke let out an even more painful scream; all his fan girls gasped at this and glare at Naruto as if they were going to kill him.

The girls were becoming a little more uppity about this, they hate seeing Saskue in pain.

"N-naruto-kun!" Cried Hinata as she made her way through the crowd, often saying sorry as she pushed her way through; she was still as polite as she could be. The kind girl let out a gasp as she saw what was going on. Naruto had Saskue pen, and the lovable Naruto she knew was just torturing him.

She walked over to Naurto, she saw those red eyes…they looked inhuman. Hinata gently placed a hand on his shoulder,

"N-naruto-kun stop" Said Hinata with a hint of worry

The Blond blinked at her words, it was almost like her voice woke him up. Naruto hot red eyes faded back to there cool blue color. He blinked in a confused manner; almost trying to figure out what was going on, he shook his head and let go of Sasuke.

"H-Hinata-chan" Said Naruto as he looked over to her, he smiled and started walking away.

Sasuke felt nothing but rage and embarrassment as this dobe walked away like nothing happened. He wasn't gonna let this go that easily, The Uchiha quickly got up and took out a kunai in his uninjured hand. "NARUTO!" He roared as he charged at Naruto, "You bastard!" yelled Sasuke as he shoved the kunai into the surprised blond shoulder.

Naruto let out a gasp of pain but that wasn't all, Sasuke then kick Naruto in the back of the head sending him head first into the ground flying a few feet before he stopped Sasuke smiled as he ran at him again.

"Naruto!" Cried Hinata as she was about to jump in.

"Alright, that's enough!" Said a stern voice, the voice itself seemed like it could command the seas themselves.

Tsunade appeared between Naruto and Saskue, she has a displeased look on her face, "Everyone get to class… but you, Naruto and Sasuke, stay behind I need a word with you two" Said Tsunade as she crossed her arms.

Everyone hurried off the class, Hinata stood in the door way of the school as she looked back to see how everything was, '_Naruto-kun.._.' she thought with a seldom look in her eyes, with a sigh she ran off to class.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, Sasuke glared daggers at him, Naruto answered him back with the same look.

"Okay, here's a stupid Question, what the hell was you two doing?" Said the stern Tsunade as she glared as both boys, she couldn't believe this happened… on the last day of school even.

"I went outside to wait for class to start, THEN Sasuke-teme here says its time to settle this but I say I don't have time to fight him then he attacks m-" Said Naruto, but sudden he was interrupted by Sasuke saying,

"Are you going to believe this demon brat he attack me!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with shock, how the hell did he knew… well, without knowing just now since he saw Naruto almost lose it.

"What you didn't think I knew I've known since before the academy my father told me about it before he died…" Said Saskue as he smiled a cocky smile, "Besides he's a nobody and probably wanted to eliminate a stronger opponent!" said Sasuke lying through his teeth, Sasuke only feather this by pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

Tsunade sighed, frustrated by what just happened and now having to tell Sasuke the truth about Naruto.

"Okay, first off, Sasuke, you need to learn something about respect and the school rules. And Naruto, even if he did charged at you, don't satisfied him with a fight, just dodged his attacks and go to class or somewhere else...okay you boys go to the nurse and get healed and then off to class, and if you do any thing else bad, I'll tad both your hides with out holding back on my strength" Said Tsunade with her hands on her hips, she wasn't joking about this.

Sasuke and Naruto both went paled at the thought of a spanking from the strongest women, the two both shook if off and ran into the school. After being healed the two boys went to class, they said not a word to each other they just sat in class; each one far away from the other.

Hinata sat in her seat; witch was near the back of the class. The lavender eye was excited on what the teachers might have them do for graduation. _'I hope its something I can do, I mean...I'm not all that strong_' she thought as she fiddles with her fingers.

"Everyone settle down… class settle down!" said Iruka, he smiled and screeched his scared nose; he was happy to see his student so excited about graduation.

"Today on our exams we shall be doing the shadow clone jutsu. Every one come down one at a time and form a straight line" Said Iruka as he looked at the clip board that was in his hands.

Every one did what they where told and went down to the front of the class, they formed a straight line and wait for there name to be called. After some people were call it was Naruto's turn, the blond hurry to show off his form to Iruka.

"Hm, Naruto all you have to do is create Two clones of yourself" Said Iukra with a smile; he also gave him a wink.

Naruto already have given Iruka the box to give to Hinata, he gave it to him before he went outside to relax.

Naruto nodded and smiled; he was so ready for this.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Called Naruto as three clones appeared next to him, "Believe it!" They all said before they disappeared.

"Impressive as always Naruto" said Iruka as he wrote down a pass next to Naruto's name. The Tan skin teacher handed Naruto his head band.

"Next up Hinata Hyuga." Read Iruka off his Clip bored.

"Y-Yes, Sir" nodded Hinata, she walked towards Iruka Sensei, she clasp her hands together. She created One clone, _'Oops I was trying to make two but I got nervous and messed up_' she thought as she looked at her one clone, she lowered her head.

"Okay Hinata you get one more chance" Iruka said as he smiled, "Believe in your self" Said Iruka with a thumbs up.

Hinata nodded, _'I wonder if I can really do it_' thought the shy girl as a look of dought spread on her face.

"Believe in yourself Hinata!" Cheered Naruto in the front row; he had a fist in the air.

Hinata looked back at Naruto and nodded, "H-hai, Naruto-kun" Said Hinata with a smile, she felt a little better since Naruto was rooting for her. She closed her eyes again and made two perfect clones, '_I did it_' thought Hinata with a smile.

"Very good Hinata!" Said Iruka as he handed her a Headband and a small white box Naruto. The golden hair Naruto smiled widely as he put on his headband.

Hinata face showed puzzlement as she received the box along with her headband, she wanted to asked Iruka who got this gift for her, but another student was already coming down to do her thing; she didn't want to be rude. Hinata walked back to her seat and sat down, she tied her head band around her neck; losely. She slowly opened the box and gasped with glee it was a lovely necklace with DATTEBAYO written in silver letters. She smiled as she held it to her heart. She glanced over at Naruto with a soft smile. '_Naruto-kun thank you so much for always being there_' she thought as she slipped the necklace on.

Naruto blushed before turning real quickly, when he saw her hold it to her heart.

The two looked back up at Iruka, _'I hope that when we get assign teams I'll be with Naruto, I want to grow strong with him_' thought Hinata as she waited for the exams to be over.

After all the class finished off the exam and passed Naruto found Hinata after school, he wanted to ask her something,

"Wanna go to Ichi ramen with me after all the teams are gonna to be announced tomorrow." Said Naruto as she smiled at her.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah that sounds Great" Said Hinata as she walked along side him, she wanted to ask him about the necklace but she couldn't get up the courage. Every time she try to ask this happens,

"U-Um, N-naruto-kun, I...Um...I like Ramen" She stuttered, in the back of her head she was scolding her self.

"Okay?" Naruto replied as he grabbed her hand, he was little confused at why she was acting this way.

Hinata was dragged off with Naruto in the lead; she smiled silently as he held her hand. _'Just like when we first met, his hands were always so nice_' Thought Hinata as she continues to fallow him, she was happy with the memories Naruto gave her.

Naruto heard a loud laughter in the back of his head, it was dark and sent shivers down his spine; he felt fear as he heard this laughter faded away into his mind. '_What was that Naruto_' thought loudly to him self; he stopped and looked back at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan did you hear that laughter, just now?" Asked Naruto with a puzzled look; he wanted to know if they were being watched or something.

Hinata answered him a puzzled look and tilted her head. "No, are you okay Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata with a little worry in her eyes, she was wondering if he was okay.

"I guess I must have imagined it" said Naruto as she rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata shrugged it of, "N-Naruto-kun I think we're close to the Ramen shack" Said Hinata as she looked out a head

"Yeah!" he said as he looked at the ramen shack, his mouth started to water

Hinata chuckled at his reaction, "So Naruto-kun, what do you wish to have, its all on me" Said Hinata with a smile; she's been saving up her allowance.

"Okay… I want a triple serving of pork!" said Naruto with a smile; he was so happy.

"Right I'll have the Full moon Ramen then" Said Hinata as she walked in, "H-Hello, anyone here?" Called out Hinata as she sat at the counter; ready to place orders.

"**She's a cute one, Huh Kit?"** Said a Dark Voice in the back of Naruto's head

Naruto looked around who said that as he looked around, the hell was that, that voice it was bone chilling.

"**Oh, looking for me...heh, above you**" Called the voice again; on the mean time Hinata looked around she noticed Naruto didn't enter the shack yet.

Naruto quickly looked up, ready to take on who ever the hell this was; he saw nothing. "Were the hell are you?!" he said, "Show yourself!" Naruto was starting to get angry.

"**HAHAH You really looked, oh my god, how stupid can you be...**" Chuckled the rough dark voice, "**Can't you feel it, I'm inside your head, Kit**" Said the voice you can hear the smile in his voice.

Hinata quickly looked back and saw Naruto yelling at nothing; this worried her a lot,

"N-naruto-kun, are you okay?" Said Hinata as she walked over to him

"That's not possible you're not in my head… its not possible, where are you!?" Raged Naruto as he looked around franticly.

Hinata looked at Naruto with total worry; what can she do, he have to calm him down, "**Heh, you really don't believe me, then I guess we need more one on one time, but as for now...Sleep**" Said the voice as it's presents slowly started to fade.

Naruto stumbled back as he's body began to feel weak, tried to fight it but he was slowly started to get dizzy and blacked out, he finally gave in and fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Cried Hinata as she caught him, Hinata panicked she didn't know what to do. But something popped up in her head, "Manko-sama" with that the raven hair girl quickly ran off towards there home with Naruto in her arms.

DATTEBAYO: Japanese for Belive it!


	5. Chapter 5

**RPGirl:** -RPGirl in bed, still comotose-...reviews...need...more...

**RPGuy:** -holding RPGirl's hand- NOOO, My RPGirl, please Open your eye, I LOVES U DX

**RPGirl**: R...Reviews...

**RPGuy**: -sniffle- You heard her people, she need more Reveiws to boost up her writer's spirit, PLZ ITS FOR THE WRITER!

**RPGirl**: -Suddenly sits up- OH and I hope you all are enjoying my new story I posted up, its my most tangest and lovly Fan Fic; Sweet and Spicy, check it out -Winks-

**RPGuy**: ... -give RPGirl look- :(

**RPGirl**: AWWW, NO BABY NO, OURS KICK ASS TOO :D

**RPGuy**: -ponits to bed-

**RPGirl**: -goes back to being comotose-...r...reviews...more...

**RPGuy**: -AHEM- NUUUUUU RPGIRL WE NEED MORE REVEIWS!

BTW: RPGirl's net is gonna be cut off soon, but no worries it'll be back soon. So the posting of the stories might slow down for a moment...

**Scroll 5**

**This Power****…**

_The power of the Kitsune demon_

_Frightening Indeed_

_One swipe of its radiant and massive tails equals death_

_One slash of its deadly Claws would seal your fate_

_One bite of its large fangs would rip apart your life_

_But the Princess_

_She so bravely find comfort in the Demon_

There was the sound of dripping water, it echoed though out the blond boy's sub concusses. It as a dark and dank place, water flooded the floor everywhere, as Naruto wonder around the sound of a massive beast growling and scraping at something could be heard. As Naruto sloshed his way though this dank watery place, the sent of mold and water residue filled the air, he couldn't help but hold his nose as he walked. Finally Naruto reached a huge chamber; it seems that the sounds of the beast raging and growling were coming from this chamber. Before the now wide eyed ninja was a cage, it seemed like it was built to keep something of pure evil locked away. But what Naruto concentrated more on what looked like a sutra like seal that was placed over the lock of the cage door. Naruto gulped a little as he peered inside the darkness of the cage; a massive beast could be heard growling,

"**Hello Young kit**" Said that same dark voice; it was that same voice that echoed through out his mind.

"You…you're the Kyubbi…but… but this cant be," Said Naruto as he stumbled back, "The seal is supposed to keep you locked inside me and your power… it's suppose to be locked up too." Said Naruto as his eyes showed nothing but disbelieve, how the hell is this happening?

"**Heh heh, I should thank that Uchiha, he was the one that kinda help me out**" Smiled the Kyubbi, his fangs could be seen shining through the darkness; his fangs looked sharp enough to rip though flesh like paper.

Suddenly it hit him, that time with Saskue, "That small surge of power…and… and the slight sharpening of my senses it was you!" He said as he pointed at the Kyuubi.

"**GIVE THE BOY A PRIZE, he's not that stupid**" Laughed the Kyubbi, the cage he was in seem to separate himself away from Naruto, the little ninja was thankful for that, his blood crimson eyes shined though the darkness giving him a freighting look.

"I may have made the contract of summons with you, so I can summon your kind… but I thought Ero-sannin said that would keep you locked in even tighter." Said Naruto with pure disbelieve.

"**Yeah right, like that frog hermit could keep me tamed, that passionate anger you felt trigger me to act, that's how my power seemed to 'seep' through**" Said Kyubbi, his massive tails could be heard swaying, "**Anyways, my Kit, how about that little tot from the Hyuuga clan**" Said Kyubbi with another fang smile, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at Naruto.

Naruto jumped a little, he knew about Hinata and how dare he call her like that. But what worried Naruto more is why Kyuubi brought her up,

"Stop talking about Hinata like that she has a name you know" said Naruto as he glared at the Kitsune.

Kyubbi let out a bone chilling chuckle; he was amused by Naruto's reaction, "**Heh, I see... hm, so Kit how do you feel about her?**" Said Kyubbi as his raised a brow.

"That's none of your business," snapped Naruto as anger started to build inside him "besides, what do you care?" Finished Naruto as he folded his arms, he didn't want such a manner of being to talk about Hinata like that.

"**Heh, heh, heh, I know what your thinking, you thoughts are shared with mine**" Said Kyubbi as tails began to snake through the bars of the cage, they were slowly making there way towards Naruto.

Naruto held up a palm, as to say stop, "stay away from me you're the reason for everything that has caused me so much pain…" his mindscape began to tremble as blue chakra started to surge around him, his rage was still growing.

The Tails continue to make there way to Naruto silently, almost as if they where snakes moving in on a pray. "**Hard to believe you have such a great power in you, eh kit?**"Said Kyubbi with a chuckle, he was edging Naruto's anger fearther.

Naruto smiled, the chakra around him was slowly dying down, "it final makes since why I can never fight my hardest… why moms always telling me to hold back… or why the villagers hate me." Said Naruto as he held his head down; his bangs hiding his eyes, hiding his emotions.

"**Yes, I guess your unknown questions have finally been answer...tell me, I bet your feeling a fire in your belly, anger...Hatred...What is it?"** Said the Kyuubi as the tails continue there way to Naruto, ready to strike, they were so close.

Naruto's hand lashed out towards the fox's tails, this surprised the Kyuubi, he gripped the tails firmly, "yeah it the fire of hope and the power that will one day be mine cause when it is mine I will be the Hokage and… and… ill make them all see me as a protector than a demon…" he said with a smile, "I will take your power but only when I want, you hear me you damn fox" Said Naruto as he tossed Kyubbi's tails to the side.

"**Heh...clever kit**" Chuckled the Kyubbi as he withdrew his tails, he was slightly impressed with the kids determination.

The dreamscape around him started to waver; it was time to wake up.

"Good bye for now, Kyubbi… Heh, sure we'll see each other again, I guess" he said with a fox sized grin, he slowly started to wake.

"**Yes...we will**" Said the fading Kyubbi's voice.

The moldy old basement that Naruto was in started to fade away into darkness, as the sounds of the real world started to rush back into his ears, he could hear someone crying. Her cries made Naruto want to reach out and comfort her, who was it? Naruto grunted in his sleep and his eyes slowly started to open.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you …okay?" Said Hinata as she sat by his side, they seemed to be in Naruto's room, Hinata brought him straight home and into his bed after he fainted, but she wasn't alone as she waited for Naruto to wake up, the Red Kitsune summoned by Naruto to play sat on Naruto's chest, she seemed just as worried as Hinata.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, "Yeah I'm fine," he sat up in bed, "where am I?" Naruto looked around.

The red fox rolled down his chest and fell into his lap; it let out a happy bark, even though she just took a little tumble,

"We're in your room, Your Mother told me to let you rest a little" Said Hinata as she paused for a moment, "I...Um...I was worried ...so I...Umo, watched over...y-you" Said Hinata as she fiddle with her fingers and blushed lightly.

"Hinata, you didn't have to do that I was… just a little tired from today…" he lied hoping she didn't since it, hoping that her bakugan doesn't see through his lie.

Hinata looked down and blushed a little more, "**Aws, she can be so cute, that's what you're thinking huh, kit**" Said Kyubbi, his voice echoed through out Naruto's mind.

"_Shut up!_" thought Naruto loudly

Hinata looked at Naruto and tilted her head, "Naruto-kun, y-you sure you're okay?" Said Hinata with a slight worry in her eyes, she saw that Naruto had something on his mind.

"Y-Yeah m fine" he said with a big smile, "Hey Hinata I've got to go somewhere real quick, I'll be back real soon." he said as he got out of bed.

"Wait, but Manko-sama said that she wanted to meet us down stairs when you wake" Said Hinata as she stood up, she reached out towards Naruto.

"Tell her ill be back" Said Naruto.

Before Hinata had a chance to reply he suddenly disappeared in a flurry of leaves, Hinata sighed as her hands rested on the necklace Naruto gotten for her.

Naruto was oh his way to the outskirts of the village, he heaved in a deep breath as he inhale the sent of nature. A smile appeared on his face as he headed down a very old rote; it seemed that time and nature had hidden this small walking road well. Finally Naruto had reached the small clearing, it stood about three miles west of the village; he had been traveling here for year, when he wanted to do some privet training. Here he felt as if he could cut lose. Around the clearing Training dummies and other training items scattered the ground; truly this kid loves to train hard.

"Yosh!" finally said Naruto, "hey fox give me some of that chakra I want to see what it can really do" Said Naruto as he stood in the center of this Hidden training ground.

"**Heh, You sure Kit?**" Said Kyubbi with a smile, he was thinking should he seize this opportunity.

"Just give me a small amount" Naruto said as he placed his hands on his hips

"**Fine...Enjoy**" Said the Kyubbi as red Charka began to seep out of the young ninja's body.

Naruto's body began to glow with a dim red light; the ninja boy clinched his fist as he grew amazed but this feeling… this feeling of power.

"It…It feels so incredible… if this is just a little bit I cant wait to see what all of it feels" Said Naruto with a smile of Pure amazement, this power; it felt as if he had drunk 10 sports drinks. The Golden hair ninja made some hand sign and called out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Within seconds a thousand Narutos appeared before the real Naruto; they all had a look of pure eagerness on there faces,

"Alright, let's see what I can do…" Said Naruto as he placed his hands on his hips, "everyone I want you to attack me!" He commanded all of them.

"HAI!" Said all the copies together, they all took out their kunai.

As the clones started to come at Naruto with all there strength he disappeared within a blink of an eye; moving faster than he had ever dreamt, He reappeared behind a confused clone and start shredding through all of them. One after another, they fell to the power of Naruto's kunai, first taking out 1 then 5 and then 7 at a time. He moved at a dancer's pact, the sound of kunai clashing and the clones falling to him echo through out the old training ground. Soon only 300 clones were left standing, Naruto smiled as he looked at the numbers; he dropped the kunai and went into a taijutsu stance. The Clones saw this and were going to stop him before he could do anything; they all rushed at him. Naruto was able to easily defeat a hundred of his clones, but something strange began to happen, his clone began to get faster and stronger… slowly they where starting to put up there guard quicker and land more blows on Naruto.

Naruto gasped in realization, the Kyuubi's chakra was starting to affect the clones. As Naruto got down to the last 10 clones, it was getting almost near impossible to stop them no matter how many time he hit them/ The look of the clones began to change as he got down to the last five, there eyes looking pure red as there hands became claw like. Naruto was starting to get desperate as the last five start to grow fang. Yes the Kyuubi chakra was corrupting them; it was like the Kyuubi him self was controlling them not Naruto himself.

Naruto began to make hand signs, he was gonna wipe them all out at once.

"I don't think so…Kit" Hissed the last five Clones.

The Clones wasted no time; they all rushed towards Naruto in high speed, they where too fast; Naruto didn't have enough time to make the proper hand signs. One Clone appeared behind Naruto and kicked him up into the air. The true Naruto winced at the pain as he was sent flying, two Clones appeared above him and lifted up there legs.

"Heh, I'm really enjoying this Kit" Chuckled the Two Clones, they slammed there legs downward. Naruto let out a painful gag as he was send earth bound.

"One more thing, here!" Called out the last two Clones as they appeared on both side of Naruto. They delivered a mind blowing punch to either side of Naruto's head.

"GAH, DAMNIT!" Cried Naruto in pain as he finally hit the ground, leaving a small creator.

Thank goodness Naruto, also had Kyuubi's chakra flowing though him too, his wounds and pain were slowly fading away. Naruto jumped up to his feet and began to make the same hand signs again, this time in a quicker past.

"No!" Cried out the last five clones as they charged at Naruto again.

But it was too late; Naruto took a deep breath and exhale a giant fireball. The Fire blasted through them making them poof into nothingness. Naruto smiled as he defeated those last clone, wow what a work out.

"**My my, that was stimulating**" Said Kyubbi with a chuckle, he seemed to enjoy it; almost killing Naruto.

"Humph, yeah what ever" Said Naruto as he closed his eyes; the red charka that was making him glow red slowly started to fade away.

As he released the chakra he fell on his back completely exhausted even though he had used the fox's chakra it had drained him of his chakra to he laid there about to fall asleep.

"**I wouldn't fall a sleep kit, I remember that Hyuuga saying something about a Party for the two of you**" Said Kyubbi with board Yawn.

Naruto sighed and stumbled to his feet, "it's hard not to…" he said as he slowly made his way down the hidden path. The road he took to get to the hidden training ground seem to have gotten so much longer, maybe it was because he was simply so tired. Finally with panted breath Naruto stood before the outside gate of the village. Giant bruise ached all over his body as he stumbled into the village, but sadly those were the last two steps he could muster up; his legs gave out on him and he collapsed, not able to move any further.

It was almost time for the party as dusk set in over the village; Hinata decided now is a good time to go out to get a good gift for Naruto. A simple thank/ congratulation gift for him, it is what she kept telling her self as she walked down the streets. The Shy little female ninja couldn't help but feel that maybe she should make this into a love gift too. Hinata's pale cheeks blushed at this thought. She stood outside a jewelry store looking in through the glass. She sighed at the though of Naruto giving her a ring, the idea was quickly shaken out of her head as she felt her face turned beet red.

"Oh, Hinata, stop being such a Daydreamer… like he would ever love a weakling like me…" Said Hinata lowly to herself, such low self-esteem

Suddenly as if on cue to Hinata being in trouble due to her own low thoughts, Sakura walked up to her. She was just in the store picking up something for her Mother.

"Hinata-Chan didn't think you were into Jewelry" Said Sakura as she petted her on the back. This caused Hinata to snap outta her deep thought.

"O-oh, Sakura-Chan" Said Hinata as she looked at her. The two girls smiled and walked around the village, chatting along the way; doing the normal girly thing,

"So, what do you think, I hope I get teamed up with Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura as she make a pleasant sigh, she was picturing all the things they could do together.

"Hm, I hope you get your wish, Sakura-Chan" Said Hinata as she walked along side her friend. Sakura stopped and placed her hands on her hips,

"Oy now, I know there's someone you're dying to be teamed up with...who?" Said Sakura; she always love to gossip.

"U...Um" Mumbled Hinata as she began to fiddle with her fingers, "Um, Sakura-Chan you're suppose to be helping me find a gift for Naruto-kun" Said Hinata trying to change the subject. Sakura just gave her a smile and giggled, she always loves to see the reaction of Hinata when she hints of the subject of love. The two girls were soon on there way back to the Uksumaki home. Just before the two girls were about to turned towards the neighborhood, Saukra spotted something out the corner of her eye; near the Gate of the city. The pink hair ninja eye widen, she quickly taped Hinata's shoulder and then pointed towards the gates of town,

"Hm, wha?..." Said Hinata as she looked towards the direction Sakura was pointing, her lavender eyes widen with fear and worry.

"NARUTO!" Cried Hinata as she ran over to his body.


	6. Chapter 6

**RPGirl:** Woots, finally got it up

**RPGuy:** Yeah and it took me for ever to get your ass in gear –give RPGirl a look-

**RPGirl:** Ehhehehehe, AHEM, I got it done didn't I, plus I'm an artist, I need room to flow, baby

**RPGuy**: Yeah whatever, anyways as punishment you're gonna have to type out some extra info.

**RPGirl**: Okay okay, AHEM, Manko… yes me and RPGuy know that that's not really Manko's name, Bu-

**RPGuy**: ALSO, we now know what Manko means in Japanese…

**RPGirl**: Oy, we've kept her name for 6 chaps, by blarg sake I'm not going back to change it now… I'm too lazy –shrugs-

**RPGuy**: Well anyways, we're gonna keep her name Manko….we have something special plan, muhahahaha

**RPGirl**: BTW yes, yes, we heard you all say this, Believe it is not Dyettboyo(sp?), I don't know how it's spelt, anyways, we know it doesn't mean believe it, but tough, we're gonna keep the necklace like that… it makes us laugh.

**RPGuy:** hehehHAHAH, AHEM, anyways, just putting this up heard to let you guys know to stop putting it in your reviews, we have plans for these little 'mistakes' anyways, enjoy the filler chap XD

**Scroll 6**

**Time for a Fun Party**

_The kitsune demons_

_Every full moon they celebrate_

_Mother moon shine brightly on them_

_As they dance, drink and make merry_

_The Princess _

_She the first human to attended in such a long time_

The lavender eye ninja hurried her way to Naruto, calling out his name with such worry. The fainted blond could hear his name being called but didn't move, he was too tired, the darkness of his mind soon engulphed him; he fell into his mind scape.

"Kyubbi, you didn't tell me that your chakra would transfer into my clones," Fussed Naruto as he stood before the cage of the fox, "I had to use all my chakra even with the little bit you gave me to stop them!" He finished as he folded his arms.

"**Oy, when you create a Clone you use your own chakra to create them...its like you put a bit of your Chakra in them so they can live...of course they'll have my chakra.**" Said Kyubbi as he looked at Naruto, he held back a smirk.

"I doubt that but they definitely last longer from my observation I see that they slowly started to change but they are still shadow clones they would eventually disappear for they can not be with out a soul but I will definitely not fight them again." Said Naruto almost as if he was explaining the whole thing to Kyuubi, the way things changed on him while he was fighting; it made his blood rush but still it was too dangerous.

"**Well kit time to wake, that Cute tot of a Hyuuga is crying for you back in your room**" Said Kyuubi, "**Such a cute girl**" Said the Kyuubi as he licked his lips.

"Stop calling her that, dammit. I already told you that!" Naruto said with a glare.

"**Heh, sorry Kit, that's what I called everyone, even that Uchiha kid...should have killed him, but wait that Hyuuga was watching**" Said Kyuubi as he looked at his claws non-chaoantly.

"I couldn't very well follow what you were telling me I shouldn't have even hurt him as much as I did" said Naruto looking back it; he sighed at how barbaric he acted.

"**Hm, I guess so...**" Kyubbi paused for a moment; it was never good when he pause. "**Well, I'm finish talking, you should really wake, you're gonna miss that party**" Said Kyubbi as he crept back into the darkness of the cage.

Naruto slowly started to wake up, the sound of a girl sniffling and crying echo in his ear. Hinata was the first girl that popped up in his mind; he wanted to stop this girl crying. The blond hair ninja tried to move but couldn't, he had only enough energy to sit up.

"H-Hinata?" Said Naruto in a tired voice as he slowly sat up, he looked around.

Hinata was again by his side, "Oh...N-N-Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she rubbed her eyes; you can tell she was startled by his sudden wake, around here eyes was signs of her crying. "N-Naruto-kun are you okay, you looked at if y-you where badly beaten?" Said Hinata with worry

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah Hinata, sorry I worried… I was doing a bit of training" he said with a smile.

"Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as her hand unknowingly went to the necklace around her neck, "W-well, Naruto-kun jus t Relax...we don't have to go to the party, we can just spend sometime together" Said Hinata as she blushed slightly, "I MEAN not that you have to stay, I mean you can party if you want n-n-Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she fiddle with her fingers, she couldn't believe she said that.

"Meh, I know how much you want to go, plus it'll be good to see everyone." Naruto said as he stood up; pain shot through him like a rocket. It was slowly going away; thanks to Kyuubi healing Chakra. "So shall we?" he asked with a smile and held out his hand.

Hinata looked at him worriedly, "O-okay" Said Hinata as she stood up. She smiled softly as she took his hand, "Manko is waiting for us, along with all the others downstairs" Said Hinata as she jester towards the door.

Naruto walked downstairs, the sounds of people chatting and having fun could be heard as he walked down stairs. This made him happy; so many people coming to this party, most of them friends from school. But still he was happy to finally have friends; also he was happy that Hinata had friends too. He was lost in his happy thoughts of friendships, but then an odd thought popped into his head,

"How long was I out?" Naruto finally asked with a puzzled face.

"Hmm, well..." Said Hinata as she thought about it.

"**5 hours**" Retorted Kyuubi, bluntly.

"Wow, that long?!" he said with blinking eyes.

"Eh? Naruto?" Said Hinata as she looked at him, she didn't even said how long. "Yoo-Hoo, Hello Kids" Called Manko as she waved at them, she was waiting at the foot of the stairs for them.

"Hey mom" said Naruto with a smile, "I can't believe I was out for so long" Said the blond ninja as he rubbed the back of his head. Not telling them that he knew he was out for five hours. Hinata, on the other hand, wonder how he knew it was a long time he was out.

Downstairs in the kitchen everyone from the school could be seen, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Ino, everyone; they all sat at the kitchen table talking and chatting about the normal things, boys, fashion and who they hope to be teamed up with.

"Hinata-Chan, congrats on the graduation!" Called Sakura as she walked over to Manko and stood next to her, the pink hair ninja seemed to always be there for Hinata.

"Sakura-Chan, congrats to you too" Said Hinata with a smile and bowed.

"Everyone's here to celebrate the new generation of Ninjas" Said Manko with a thumb up, she was just so happy to see so many friends for Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto was just a happy as his mother, "Congrats to all our class, I hope in the future our teams and friendship shall become strong. Hoping to become the new generation of the next legendary ninja!" Naruto said proudly.

"WOOT LETS PARTY!" Cheered Manko with a fist in the air, Hinata couldn't help but laugh at her joy.

"Oy, Hinata-Chan, come over here, its girl time" Said Sakura as she dragged Hinata off to where Ten-Ten and Ino was, the girl giggled and laughed; can't wait to start talking about the boys.

"But I...Okay, See you around Naruto-kun, see you at the gift giving" Said Hinata as she was dragged off, Manko smiled as Hinata went off with her friend.

"I is such a great mother, a Gift giving Part of the party, I am sooo smart" Manko gloated to herself, she always thought of herself as one of those Grown ups that the kids think that are cool.

Naruto just laughed as Hinata was dragged off, he then wonder to himself if Shikamaru is here I haven't had a decent challenge at shogi in a long time. Manko noticed how her son was in deep thought, she smiled and walked over to him, she placed a hand on his head.

"Most of everyone is in the back, chatting and what not" Said Manko with a smile, "Oh Naruto come over here for a second" Said Manko as she waved him over, she went into the living room; the only place that was empty in the house, other than the up stairs.

Naruto walked over to his mother in the living room, "what's up?" he said with the huge fox like grin on his face, he had his hands behind his head.

Manko chuckled as she saw his grin, she then rubbed her head, "Well I just want to say, I'm so proud of you" Said Manko as she hugged her son, "If your father was alive, he would be too" Said Manko as she stood up, every time she talk about Naruto's father a look of sadness fills her eyes, but it always disappears as she looks at Naruto. "Also, I heard you got into a bit of a tuff at school" Said Manko as she placed her hands on her hips.

Naruto sighed as he remember the fight he had with Sasuke, he placed his hands in his pockets, "it was nothing, just Sasuke-teme being stupid." Said Naruto as he looked to the side.

"Hmm" Said Manko as her eyes narrow, "Naruto, lift up your shirt" Said Manko with her arms crossed

"I don't wanna" quickly replied Naruto, he heals fast but he knew he still had some bruises from earlier; fighting with the clones.

"Naruto, I'm not asking, I'm telling. As your mother Lift up your shirt" Said Manko with a more stern voice

Naruto slowly began to step back, when he was a good distance away from his mother he made a break for the door running throw the pain he felt in his legs. Manko sighed and appeared before him, before he even touched the door, "You're slower than normal" Said Manko as she looked at Naruto.

"**Psst, Kit, I healed all your burses, hello Kyuubi Chakra means faster healing**" Said Kyuubi a little annoyed that Naruto forget he can heal his wound; he is an all powerful Fox demon.

'_I know but why do they still feel like there then stupid fox_' thought Naruto as he looked at his enrage mother.

"**Oy, I'm working on your pain...It would help if you stood still, damnit**" Snapped Kyuubi,

"Naruto!"Said Manko in an authorities voice

"Yes mother" he said chuckling a little. Manko raised a brow at his chuckling

"I still cant out run you" Naruto said in a disappointed kind of voice.

"Naruto, less talking more lifting up your shirt" Said Manko with crossed arms, thinking about how wrong that sounded...

"Fine…" he said he lifted up his shirt.

Manko Knelt down, "Hm" He mumbled as she placed a hand on his belly

Naruto tilted his head to his mother mumbling, "What is it?" said Naruto.

Manko stood back up, _'some of the Kyuubi Chakra is leaking out... There must be a small crack in the seal or something…_' she thought to herself, Manko then looked at Naruto; worried that her son might have use the Kyuubi powers too much.

"Naruto, I just want you to know, Power isn't everything. Being happy and having people you know that have your back and love you no matter what, that's important, at least to your mother" Said Manko as she stood up.

"I know that he said but I want power to protect those close to me so they won't die… I will do anything for them" Said the determined Ninja.

Manko sighed and smiled a little, '_Just like his father_' she thought, "Okay, go have fun with your friends." Said Manko as she waved her hand.

Naruto smiled and ran off to the backyard, as he does a thought ran though his mind, _she knows that I have unlocked the power a little; of course that's the only explanation_.

"**That women always scare me, sometimes**" Said Kyuubi in an irate voice.

Meanwhile over with the girls, they sat at the kitchen table; laughing and giggling. Chatting like normal girls, the only odd fact about them is that they are all Female Ninja; if it wasn't for that they'll be normal girls.

"So, what did you get for Sasuke?" Said Ino to Sakura, giving her a superior look. "Humph, like I'm gonna tell you Ino pig" Said Sakura with a stuck out tongue.

"Pift, what ever forehead girl" Retorted Ino with a held up hand, those two girls fighting over Sasuke like always.

"Heh I hope Neji like my gift" Said Ten-Ten with a shy smile.

"Neji-Nii is here?" Said Hinata with a little worry, Ten-ten nodded

Hinata fiddle with her fingers, "So.... who's gonna get your gift?" Said Sakura with a smile. Hinata blushed; all the girls looked at her, wanting to know who she got that gift for.

Naruto sighed " man i'm so tired of this," he pouted as he sat on the back porch, he was playing Shogi with Shikamaru, more of the young male ninjas stood out side, some had gifts in there hands others just standing under the trees. Shino was one of them standing under the trees; he was checking out some of the natural bugs, while Sasuke, trying to be the cool type, he was just standing there. Everyone in the back yard was either talking among themselves or just plan quite; Naruto had enough of the silence and desisted to speak.

"So… Shikamaru did you get a gift for anyone?" Said the bored Ninja as he looked up at the shadow ninja; he was carefully placing his move.

Shikamaru let out a restless sigh, "no it's to troublesome…" he said bluntly as he placed his move, "what about you chouji?" He finally asked as he looked over towards his best friend.

The Plump Ninja sighed, think about how much Ino care more for a certain pretty boy of the class than him, "yes," He finally said, "but I'm not sure Ino will except its always Sasuke this Sasuke that with her."

Shikamaru chuckled inwardly to himself, his lazy eyes glanced over at Neji, "And you Neji… I know you got something for ten-ten." Said the lazy boy to the Ninja who had the same eyes as Hinata.

Naruto smiled as he finished placing his piece, he looked over to the green jump suit. His Bushy brows seemed to fold over as a look of sadness is on his face.

"What about you Bushy Brow?" Said Naruto.

Rock lee suddenly let his head fall downward; almost as if he was defeated. "Alas, I am in the same predicament as chouji… but it is with the lovely sakura-chan." Said the bowl cut Ninja as he looked at his Gift with grimness.

Naruto proudly smile, as his brush the tip of his nose. "Well, I've already given Hinata Chan mine and she likes hers." Said Naruto, he then looked back over towards the gift givers, "all I can do is wish you luck" Said Naruto as he and Shikamaru continue to play there shogi game. Kiba came out from under the trees; he gave Naruto an angry glare "what's your problem kiba?" Said Naruto as he answered Kiba's glare with his own. Kiba dramatically pointed at Naruto, "Naruto, you may have given hinata-chan her gift first but her heart will be mine!" He proclaimed as Akamaru barked to agree with him.

Naruto smiled at his challenge, "I don't even think she thinks about me that way, but may the best man have the girl of our dreams." Said Naruto with a wide fox like smile.

Back in the kitchen, the girls continue to grill Hinata, they all seem interested in who she will give her gift to.

"Come on girl, who's your gift for?" Said Ino she seemed to be the one who wanted to know most.

"Well, N-Naruto kun did give me this nice necklace, so..." Said Hinata with a red face, she was getting more shy by every word she spoke.

"Oh my god, you like him don't you?" Squealed Sakura with a smile.

"Shhh, not so loud Sakura-chan." Said Hinata as she waved her hands, the girls giggled and smiled at this.

Naruto head perked up when he heard the girls squealed, he hurried to the kitchen and burst in, "is every one alright I heard a noise?" he said looking around.

The girls gave Naruto a look, "Oy, its girl time Naruto, no boys allowed" Said Sakura as she waved him away.

"Yeah, why not go and talk with the boys about burping or something" Said Ino with a smile, Ten-Ten smiled as she looked at Hinata, her face was red, she looked down to hide her blushing; she dared not to look at Naruto right now.

"That's not nice, I was just worried, I mean Geez" Said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. He then closed the door and continued to play shogi with Shikamaru slowly starting to close in on him, but suddenly when Shikamaru made a surprising move Naruto hadn't seen and it was game over.

"Anyways, Hinata if you want to let Naruto know how you feel you gonna have to use the direct approach" Said Sakura as she watched Naruto leave.

"Yeah he's so dince" Said Ino with a sigh.

"Guys Naruto isn't that bad... he's nice and kind and so helpful...and smart" Said Hinata as she fiddle with her fingers, the girls giggled again

"D'aw so cute" Said TenTen though her chuckling.

"Everyone, its time for gift giving gather around" Called Manko from the kitchen, she had a smile on her face.

Naruto and all the guy except Neji and Kiba sighed thinking such a drag, Naruto and Shikamaru sighed due to there boredom, Choji and Lee both sighed knowing that there gift will be over look. It seems that Kiba was just so confident that Hinata will like his gift that he showed no signed of disappointment.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen, some giving shy glances to the ones who were about to receive there gift while others just gave a lovey dovey look,

"Okay everyone…" Said Manko as she tried to have quite in the kitchen, "I just wanted to say that I'm so proud of all of you that you all graduate, I bet you guys can't wait too see who your teammates are" Said Manko with a smile as she looked at everyone. With that being said it was finally time to Exchange gifts. Manko left the room to get something from the living room.

Sakura and Ino both gave each other a determined nod and walked outside to Sasuke; who decided to stay outside, Choji and Lee fallowed after them. While Ten-ten turned to Neji, she handed him a gift box and smiled, I hope you like it." She said with a slight red face. The long hair male ninja nodded; trying to keep his cool and handed Ten-Ten her gift.

Hinata looked over at Naruto from across the room; her heart was rising as she watched him.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she walked over to Naruto, she was fiddling around with a gift box in her hand.

Naruto turned to the shy girl and smiled, "Yes hinata-chan?" said Naruto. But before Hinata had a chance to say anything Kiba walked up to them, and tried to break things up. Kiba smiled as he handed her a gift.

"Oh?" Said Hinata as she took the gift with a surprise look, "Thank you Kiba-kun" Said Hinata with a smile, "Your such a good friend" Said Hinata as she bowed, she then turned back to Naruto and handed him a gift. Kiba mouth gapped wide open as he stood there, almost as if he was frozen in stone. Finally Kiba's head fell downwards, "friend?" He said as depression started to set in.

"The book of Ninja legend and a special bookmark...I hope you likes it" Said Hinata shyly. Naruto looked at the book and then back at Hinata, "thank you Hinata Chan I love it" He said as he gave her a hug.

Choji and Lee were finally able to catch up with the two Sasuke loving girls and handed them there gifts. Sakura and Ino both took there gifts, the two girls smiled as they gave a friendly thank you to the boys and turned there attention back over to Sasuke.

Rock lee and chouji both sighed, "Why does he get all the girls." They both said as they cried a river of tears.

Hinata smiled as she hugged him back, "The Book Mark is an All you can eat at the Ramen shack" Said Hinata with a cheery smile.

The love fest was soon broken up by Manko coming into the kitchen with cake. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, Time for CAKE!" Called Manko as she walked in with a large chocolate cake, the young ninja looked eagerly at the yummy cake. Sasuke who was still keeping himself separate from everyone choose to go home, he didn't care much for parties. Everyone sat at the kitchen table and chow down on cake, it was a grand party.

It was a good party, everyone enjoyed them self; all the laughter, all the joy and all the bond of Friendship. It was soon night fall and it was time for all Ninjas to go home and rest for there big day tomorrow.

"See ya girly" Said Ino as she walked off into the darkness,

"Yeah, see ya, good luck" Said Sakura with a wink as she walked home.

"You have to have courage; I know you can do it" Said TenTen as she ran off home. Hinata smiled at her friends and waved bye to her friends.

Naruto waved goodbye to everyone and patted lee and chouji on the back, they were still feeling the sting of rejections from there lover girls.

"Better luck next time" Said Naruto with a chuckle.

Neji and kiba had already left shortly; Kiba seemed to leave the party still in his somewhat of a depression.

Manko yawned as she watched everyone go home, "Well you two better get some rest, tomorrow with be a big day for you two" Said Manko as she walked up stairs to her room.

Hinata looked over at Naruto, she was still thinking about the encouragement she got from her friends… problem is will she act on it,

"**Kiss her**" Said Kyuubi bluntly

'_Shut up baka kyuubi, I don't want my chakra points shut permantly by Hinata… she would kill me_' Thought Naruto with a little depressed look.

Hinata tilted her head when she saw the look on the blue eye ninja's face, "N-Naruto-kun, you seemed sad" Said Hinata as she looked at him.

"**Aw come on, those lovely eyes, those soft lips, you know you want her**" Smiled Kyuubi with an inward chuckle.

"I-I'm fine Hinata" said Naruto as he yelled in the back of his mind; '_shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up_'

"**Heh heh heh, I love being a naughty fox...and you wanna make that Hyuuga a naughty girl, Huh Kit?**" Said Kyuubi you can hear him smiling in his voice.

"Well I had fun, what about you?" Said Hinata trying to make a small conversation

'_God dammit Kyuubi shut the fuck up our ill put you in a incredible painful situation I can change my mindscape think of a thousand pointy daggers going thro your body._' Thought Naruto as he tried with all his might to focus on the conversion with Hinata, Kyuubi always love to push his buttons.

"Yeah it was fun" Said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So...Um, Naruto-kun did you really like my gift?" Said Hinata with a soft smile,

"**So what, I can change it back too, Remember we share minds**" Said Kyuubi with a chuckle, "**awww such a shy girl, such innocents, you should have her**." Said Kyuubi with a smile.

"Yes I did" said Naruto, now completely ignoring the Kyubbi with utter silence in his mind.

"**Heheheheheh**" Laughed Kyuubi, Hinata was silent as she fiddles with her fingers; she was thinking about what the girls told her.

"U-Umo...N...Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she looked down

Naruto looked at Hinata with a tilted head "what's wrong hinata-chan are you having a problem?" he said as he ready to jump to her rescue.

"N-NO, I mean...um...What...What do you...uh, What do you think, I mean when I got kicked outta my clan, I never thought I could make it this far" Said Hinata as she mentally scolded her self; she choked again

"Well I knew they were wrong I know that you are wrong I'm sure you'll make it much further then anyone ever believed your as good as me" said Naruto with a proud smile. "All you need is confidence in yourself that necklace is proof of my confidence in your ability." Naruto finished.

"Yes, thank you Naruto-kun, I'll treasure it forever" Said Hinata as she gave a kiss to the necklace.

"**Sexy...**" Purred the Kyubbi

"Hinata… never give up" Naruto said as he hugged her, Hinata smiled and hugged him back like always.


	7. Chapter 7

**RPGuy:** Hello we meet again : 3

**RPGirl**: -in the next room- GAHHHH NUUU IT BURRRRRNNNNSSSS

**RPGuy:** Ahem, yeah sorry it took us so long to post up a new chap…

**RPGirl**: OMG NUUUU MORE NUUU MORE YURI NUUUU

**RPGuy**: +w+ Ahem - _- Yes, Due to our writer's lazy way she kinda keep the chap on hold

**RPGirl**: NUUUUUUUUUU GAHHHHH hey those two chicks look like guys …GAH NUUU THEY HAVE BOOOOOBS D8 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**RPGuy**: Annnnyways, Enjoy the chap and I'll make sure she wont be too lazy any more +w+

**RPGirl**: NUUUU ME NEEDY MAH YAOI O3O NUUUU THE YURI BURNS US ALLLLL DX…

**RPGuy**: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA XD

**RPGirl**: -Peeks head out of other room- Oh yeah primus 2021, that was funny, I thought I was the only one thinking that, but you proved me wrong.

**RPGuy**: Yeah, anyways, the feelings that Naruto and Hinata have for one another are FAR from Bro and Sis love, plus they aren't really realated.

**RPGirl**: Yeah who knows, Naruto or Hinata might be into that OwO

**RPGuy**: what are you doing out here, get back in there. You stoll have 71 more hours of your punishment -pushes head back in there-

**RPGirl**: NUUUUU NOT THE YURI NUUUUUUUUU –door closes-

**RPGuy**: Enjoy and be good lil'Readers ^w^

**RPGuy**: be grateful I had to go through hell to get her lazy ass in gear she will suffer with another 72 hours of yuri if she doesn't get another one up by this Saturday probably sooner thought.

**RPGirl**: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DX

**RPGuy**: show me your gratitude with the godly goodness that is reviews

**RPGirl**: -Peeks out- Are you sure, what if we... -Is pushed back in- GAHH

**RPGuy**: If you hear screams just ignore them and enjoy the chapter MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Scroll 7**

**There's a Me in Team**

_The princess_

_Used to always being spoil_

_Had somewhat of a selfish nature_

_The Kitsune Demon is teaching her_

_There is no I in Team_

_But _

_The Princess replied_

_There is a me in Team…_

The Morning sun peeked over the Hokage Mountain; the light of the sun seemed to spread life through out the village. It was a new day for the villager and even more for the newly graduated Ninjas. Hinata and Naruto slept comfortable in there nice soft bed. Manko who was down stairs making breakfast turned towards the door; it was the mail carrier. The long hair Manko accepted the mail with a friendly nod, as she looked through the mail and special letter caught her eyes; she smiled such a wide smile.

"KIDS TIME TO WAKE UP!!!!" Called Manko, her voice echo through out the house, "I got a letter from your Sensei, where your new team is suppose to meet at" Said Manko, hoping that'll coach the kids to get out of bed more.

"Hm, wakey wakey" Mumbled Hinata as she rubbed her eyes; still not a morning person.

Naruto, on the other hand seemed to still be in bed. With all that weight training last night he was run ragged. But with all that weight training his speed was only matched to that of Rock Lee. The Red Fox, who Naruto summoned the most to play with, was on his chest. It let out a bark trying to wake him up; Naruto didn't stir. The Red Fox let out an annoyed bark and started to paw his nose, eyes everything on his face, trying to stir him.

The sudden touches on his face caused him to stir, blue orbs sleepily gazed upward the little female summoned fox appeared in his eye sight with a happy bark, this took the blond ninja off guard and he flipped out of bed.

"Ow... ouch" Whined Naruto as he slowly sat up from the floor. "What was that for?" he said, petting the fox that was still on his bed.

"N-Naruto, h-hurry, mama calling" Struggled the fox, she was still learning how to talk.

"Oh" he said he began to get ready. "You're getting better I hope you can tell me your name soon" Smile Naruto as he ran downstairs.

The Kitsune smiled as she disappeared within a puff of smoke, back home to the summoning world.

Down stairs Hinata stood before Manko; the raven hair Ninja still seemed half a sleep as she wavered back and forth as she stood, Manko chuckled inwardly to herself as she looked at Hinata. Mother Manko held the letter in her hand waiting for Hinata to fully awake,

"Finally, a letter to see who my team is!" Cheered Naruto as he rushed to his mother; he leap up trying to take the letter from her.

"Nope, nope, this is for both you and Hinata-san" Said Manko as she used her height to hold the letter out of Naruto's reach, this in turn made Naruto pout; he want to read the letter really bad.

"Hm, someone said my name?" Said Hinata as she rubbed her eyes, slowly waking up, "Sorry for the trouble, I'm awake" Said Hinata with a yawn, Manko chuckled at this.

"Okay… it says you two are suppose to meet on top of the Hokage building… then when 6 o'clock comes around your teacher should be there, if you are late you will have to repeat Ninja school" Read Manko as she looked at the letter, the long red hair ninja looked over at clock. But before she could read the time, Naruto raced out of the door; fearing he was late.

"W-wait for me!" Called Hinata as she chased after Naruto, Manko just smile as they ran off into town; excited to see who there teammate might be.

The village hidden in the leaves had few traveling the streets; it was still early; too early for shopping but not too early for morning workouts. Naruto raced through the empty streets giving a friendly quick hello to passer biers. Hinata smiled as she trailed behind Naruto; she was so happy; she and Naruto are on the same team! The two eager ninjas hurried in there pace; fearing they may be late. They jumped from roof to roof at high speed; soon they finally made it to the Hokage's roof top.

"Oh, Kiba!" Said Hinata as she landed on the suggested roof top.

It seems that there other team mate was Kiba with his little pup, Akamaru. Hinata walked over to Akamaru and gave him a nice pet, "So good to see you too, Akamaru" Said the lavender eye ninja with a soft smile, the little pup just barked and wagged his tail. Kiba just smiled as he looked at Hinata giving his dog a friendly welcome; he always loves that soft smile of hers.

Kiba's soft gaze soon turned to a stun gaze as he looked up; he spotted Naruto. Both Naruto and Kiba both pointed at each other, shocked to see each other; hoping they weren't on the same team.

Hinata, the girl in the middle, looked between the two. She then looked up at the morning sun,

"I think we have an hour before 6'oclock" Said Hinata as she looked back at the boys.

Naruto blinked when he heard this, "wait you mean I'm not late?..." Question Naruto.

Kiba let out a chuckled and folded his arms, "of course not, didn't you read the note…Baka." Said the dog boy as he turned his back to Naruto, trying to be cool in front of Hinata.

"I suspect Manko-sama must have called us as soon as she got the letter, and mail is handed out to the village as soon as the sun peek over the mountains" Said Hinata as she pointed at the sun.

Naruto sighed, "I could have slept a little longer." Said Naruto as he cupped his hands over his face.

Sometime past by like sands in an hour glass as the team of three waited for there teacher. Kiba was standing looking out at the village, Hinata was sitting near the roof edge playing with Akamaru, while Naruto was sitting back near Hinata; practicing his hand signs.

Hinata was silent as she petted Akamaru; who was resting in her lap. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she was deep in thought, _'Yes, I got to be in a team along with Naruto, I'm so happy._' was the only thing that was running through her mind, she also gave her self a mental high five.

Naruto continue his practice of hand signs, messing up ever now and again; starting from the beginning when he does. '_I get to be on the same team as Hinata-chan, at least that's one plus._' Thought Naruto, trying to hide his happy smile.

"Kiba-kun, how are you and Akamaru doing?" Said Hinata trying to start up a small conversation

Kiba smiled as Akamaru barked and gave Hinata's face a good lick, "Heh as you can see we're both doing well" Said Kiba as he rubbed her noise.

Hinata giggled at this, "**Hey I think that guy is trying to steal the Hyuuga away from you, ATTACK**" Barked the Kyuubi, he growled within his cage.

Naruto sighed, a frustrating sigh, '_shut up kyuubi I'm getting really annoyed with you besides he's a dog and Hinata chan would never be that way._' He thought back.

"**Fine, but don't come crying to me when she's all like OH KIBA-SAN, LOVE ME**" Said Kyuubi as he retreated back into his cage.

While Naruto was having inner conflict, Hinata was still sitting back looking up at the sun, "Hmm, 30 more min." Said Hinata to the boys. Akamaru seemed to be at peace as he laid back in Hinata's lap, the raven hair ninja smiled at this. Her lavender eyes soon trailed off the resting Pup and gazed over at the Stone Hokage that seems to watch over the village,

"Hey isn't it amazing to look up at them" Said Hinata with a smile.

Naruto, who has gotten bored and stop practicing his hand signs, looked over at Hinata and then up at Hokage Mt.

"Yeah but it's even more amazing to sit at top and look over the village… it's like you're above it all…" Said Naruto as his blue eyes seemed to hold a smile.

Hinata smiled at Naruto, she was always silently watching him, _'I wonder if he ever gonna take me to the top... just the two of us_' thought Hinata as she blushed slightly

Naruto noticed Hinata looked a little flush; he stood and walked over to her. Making sure she was okay.

"Oy, what's wrong Hinata-chan," He paused to place a hand on her forehead, "are you getting a fever?"

Hinata blushed more, He was looking into her eye with such worry; she was getting nervous,

"Ahem, N-No, I was...Um, Heh, Hey N-Naruto-kun how long have you been coming to the Hokage Mountain ?" Said Hinata trying to switch the subject off of her.

Naruto pulled his hand away to tap his chin; thinking. "Hm, since I was five I would sneak out at night and gaze at the stars." he said with that same goofy smile that made Hinata smile.

"Wow, must be nice" Said Hinata with a soft smile that same smile that always warmed Naruto's heart. There face was still a few inches apart,

"**You're so close, grab her and proclaim your love and kiss her!**" Said Kyuubi as he suddenly blurted in.

That fox always pop in at the worst time, '_Shut the hell up kyubbi… you know you're really annoying when you want to_'.

"**Heh heh heh, Hey I thrive on your urges...what can I say**" Chuckled Kyuubi with a smile.

Hinata tilted her head, "Naruto-kun are you okay?" The raven haired girl seemed really worried, lately Naruto always seemed to be in such deep thoughts.

"Y-Yes just fine," He said a huge smile, trying to show Hinata that he was okay, "I can't wait much longer I'm itching to do something anything." He complained.

Suddenly there was a sweet sent in the air, it smelt of flowers and pure clean water.

"I like to hear my students be eager" Said a female voice, it echoed all around the three Ninjas. The team of ninja frantically look around, trying to find the organ of the voice. "Who?" Said Hinata with a puzzled look.

Naruto sensed a charka flow come from the center of the group, but how, they where there the whole time and now they are sensing this... This had to be there teacher, who could it be?

Kiba nose twitched as the sent of flowers began to grow more and more, there was someone there… why didn't he smell the scent before even Akamarau didn't even smell this scent until now.

Hinata closed her eyes, "Byakugan" she called as veins became visible around her deep eyes. Hinata's eyes darted towards the center of the group, her eyes widened.

"Oh, a woman!" Said the shocked Hinata.

A cloud of petals enveloped the group, Hinata continue to keep her eyes on the woman while the two boys covered there eyes. The Flurry of Petals soon subsided as a shapely raven hair woman stood before them.

"Hello my students, I'm Kurenai, mistress of Genjutsu, glad to meet you all" Said the crimson eyed women as she smiled and bowed politely.

The group of young ninjas couldn't help but look in awe as this woman, this lady who called her self there teacher; Kurenai.

Naruto pouted as he folded his arms, "great… I hate genjutsu…" The blond said with a turned face.

"Well get use to it cause that's what makes me a great Ninja," Said Kurenai as she folded her arms, "always, before we get into anything, lets introduce ourselves" She said with a smile.

Naruto stepped up first ready to introduce himself, "Okay, I'm Uzimaki Naruto, I dislike sasuke-teme and people that look down on others. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage of this village" Said Naruto with a proud smile.

Next was Kiba, Akamaru jumped up into his over coat, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I love to test my strength and I dislike anyone who treats Akamaru and I badly I dislike bad smells… oh and losers." Said Kiba as he glanced over at Naruto.

Hinata bowed deeply; showing her respect. "I'm Hinata, and well I love the water and I dislike not working hard enough." Said Hinata as she looked at Kuneani

Kunrai looked at Hinata with a puzzled look, "Hm, last name?" She said with a tilted head.

"Sorry… I- I've been kicked out of my clan… so trenchantly I do not have one…" Said Hinata with a sad smile.

"I see..." Siad Kurenai as she give a look to Hinata.

Naruto was totally excited; he finally met his teacher, have a team and Hinata was on it. He was ready to do some action.

"What is our first mission I'm itching for a challenge" He said with wide happy blue eyes.

Kunreai Smiled at Naruto's Spirit, "Well first I gotta see where you are at, so you three first test is...Hide and Seek" Grin the Illusionist.

Naruto gave Kurenai a look, "Let me guess we have to find you don't we…" He said as his hands dropped to his side.

"Heh, you're smarter than you look, Naruto" Said the female ninja with a wink.

"**Tell me about it**" Retorted Kyuubi.

"Try and find me" Said Kurenai as she disappeared within a smoke cloud; it seems that they were talking to a Clone all this time.

Naruto stepped up to take the role of the leader; He looked at Hinata and Kiba and gathers them around.

"Okay, Hinata… Kiba lets all split into groups. That way we can find her." He said, Naruto looked over to Kiba, "Kiba your nose should be able to pick out the real sensei" Said the rather smart Naruto, he then looked over at Hinata, "Hinata use your byakugan look for anyone that's a clone or kurenai we will do this by a simple process of illumination." he finally said.

Kiba was surprise by the sudden leader skills Naruto showed, he simply looked at him amazed, '_he's actually got a good plan I see now why he was at top of the class he's really smart when he tries._' Thought Kiba with a smile.

Hinata nodded, "Right" She said as she used Bakugan and looked around,

"I see a Chakra trail...it leads to the main gate...I'm not sure if it her though" Said Hinata as she looked over to Naruto, she paused for a moment as her face turned beet red; she forgot to turn off her Byakugan when she looked at him.

Naruto noticed how red Hinata gotten but he shook it off and went back to leading the group. "Search the rest of the village for any sign of her I'm guessing she'll have clones to throw us off her trail…" Naruto looked over at Kiba, " Kiba I want you to take three of my clones and go to forest, sniff around and see if she's there…I have a feeling." Said Naruto as he rubbed his chin.

Naruto then walked over to Hinata and smiled, "me and Hinata will be right there, Kiba. We're going to search around here a little" He finished up his orders, Naruto quickly made three clones and set them off with Kiba.

Hinata shook her head, trying to compose her self with what she just saw…Naruto was hot,

"Um… Hinata-chan are you ready?" Asked Naruto as he looked at her, he was still wondering about the red face she had earlier.

"Um, H-Hai" Hinata as she looked at everything besides Naruto, she still had her Byakugan on.

"Do you see anything Hinata-chan, if not we'll leave immediately for the forest I want to complete this quick." He stated along with his question.

Hinata nodded as she looked out at the village below. Lavender eyes with shadow of pupils in them darted here and there, looking for at least one clue to there Sensei were a bouts. Hinata then pointed at the school,

"I seem more Chakra signature near the School, I'm not sure its hers though" Said Hinata as she closed her eyes, "That's all I see" He finally said as she released her Bakyugan.

Naruto Nodded at what Hinata told him, "We'll investigate it first." He said as he quickly grabbed her hand, with a couple of strong jumps the two arrived at the school fast.

This school, the school where they graduated, it brought back some memories, but it wasn't time to have a stroll down memory lane.

"Hinata-chan, can you scan it and look for her?" Said Naruto as he pointed at the School.

Hinata was already way ahead of him, she was glancing around at the school; left to right, with her Byakugan. "There I see a women shape in the Principle office" Said Hinata as she pointed.

Naruto and Hinata quickly sprinted into the School, Hinata keeping eye on the Woman's movement and Naruto keeping an eye out for anything strange. The two soon arrived at the principle's office; Naruto quickly pulled the door open only to see… Tsunade was in the office,

"Oh hello you two, what's up?" Said Tsunade with a smile.

Hinata's Byakugan grew focus on Tsunade, she then nodded, "Yeah, that's the real Tsunade… the only train I see is the one that leads towards the Main gate." Said Hinata as she pointed.

Tsunade was confused about what they were doing, "Hm, not happy to see me or something?" Siad Tsunade with a tilted head.

"**I think anyone would be happy to see old big boobs here**" Said Kyuubi bluntly

"Sorry Baa chan we have to go we are looking for kurenai sensei excuses us" Said Naruto with a quick bow, him and Hinata quickly headed towards the gate of the village. Towards the Forest that lay outside the village walls, the Forest that housed the most Agents tree ever; The 1,000 year old tree.

The two went deeper and deeper into the forest, its dense lush greenery was so relaxing; Hinata wished her and Naruto could at least enjoy this scenery. But she understood this was important. Soon they reached a clearing in the forest, it was the home of the 1,000 year old tree. It stood tall and proud like the king of the forest itself, Kiba could be seen standing in front of the tree itself. Akaumaru could be seen sniffing around the tree. Naruto saw this and ran up to Kiba.

"What, where is she? Is she in the tree" Said Naruto as he ready himself to jump up there/

"Chilax, Loser… me and Akamaru fallowed the sent of pure water and Flower, it ended around here… it's like she just suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth" Said Kiba scratching his head.

Naruto ruffled his brow as he listen to Kiba, '_No one can do that, not even… wait that's it' _Thought Naruto as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata stood there looking at the tree, her byakugan could be seen, she looked at the 1,000 year old tree and tilted her head.

"That Tree" Said Hinata as she walked over to it.

Naruto Watched Hinata, "What do you mean is she in the tree or is this very tree?" Said Naruto, he was already thinking of ways to get Kunreani out.

Hinata stood next to the tree and released her Byakugan, "Kiba, put your hand on the tree... right here on its center" Said Hinata as she petted the tree, she looked right at Kiba.

Kiba nodded and smiled, he knew that Hinata would never make him do something Dangers. He did what he was told and placed his hand on the tree, suddenly a feeling stuck him, this made Akamaru bark.

Before Kiba could even move his hand, it was sucked into the tree. The tree seemed to be something special,

"GAH" Yelled the surprise dog Ninja.

"It's a portal...or something, its something Chakra made" Said Hinata as she looked at the tree, "I think she's on the other side, the trail ends here at the tree" Said Hinata as the old massive tree creaked in the wind.

Naruto snapped his fingers and dispersed his clones that were with Kiba, he gave a good pat on the back to Kiba. The dog ninja looked back at Naruto with a little worry. Naruto smiled and pushed Kiba into the portal of the 1,000 year old tree. Kiba let a curse slip his lips as he fell into the portal. Naruto then looked over at Hinata, she jumped thinking he might do the same to her.

"Come on, let's go together" Said Naruto with a smile as he held out his hand to her.

Hinata smiled and place a gentle hand into his hand. With that the two jumped into the portal with smiles.

They passed through a chakra vortex, colors swirled around them as a blast of wind went through there party; making them refresh. Soon the colors began to fade and all was left was a lush color of green. The team, Kiba, Naruto and Hinata, they arrived in a deep jungle like forest it was lush and green, the air here was so fresh and clean, it was like a nature heaven.

Kiba and Akamru sniffed the air taking in all the flora scents, while Hinata and Naruto looked around it was amazing, this jungle like forest.

"Heh, you found me." Said Kuranei her voice came from behind them, she was sitting up in a tree with a smile.

Naruto quickly looked up and saw Kunraei, "Yes we did," He smiled a fox like smile, "does that mean we pass?" He asked eagerly...

Kunranei jumped down from the tree and before her three students, "Yes, yes, very good," She said as she dusted her self off. Kiba, Hinata and Naruto stood in attention before Kurenai; there sensei.

"heh I suspect that if it wasn't for Hinata's eyes and Kiba's nose it would have taken longer... But it also you would have to come up with a good plan too, good job everyone" Said Kurenai as she stood up.

She noticed everyone was still amazed about what they went through and what happened to them that had the team to get here, Kunerai smiled and choose to explain what happened.

"What you three just past through as an Old and Ancient summoning art used by my clan, it teleports you to this place we Dub, Garden of Eden, here we can train." Said Kuranei as she looked at them.

"**Hmmm, Impressive, It is an old Art. I heard that you also need an old Plant Median to focus the powers of that art, so I guess she used that 1,000 year old tree**" Said Kyuubi with a wide smile.

Naruto looked around again and back at his teacher, "Kurenai sensei will we be training here today?" He asked, he always love training in new places.

Kunerai love Naruto sharpness, "Yes, we will… Fallow me to the training grounds" Said the teacher as she Lead the team into a clearing, this clearing was large perfect for a designated Training Area.

There were dummies made out of wood, scattered around the area. Also other strange objects could be seen, that all looked to be made out of some kind of plant life.

The team stopped as Kunraei stopped; they all looked ready to prove themselves to there Teacher, ready to fight.

"Okay lets see, Hmmm, what to do first" Said Kurani as she tapped the bottom of her chin; thinking.

As she stood there looking out at her team; trying to figure out the perfect starting for these kids, the dummies that laid behind her suddenly got up. They began to mimic her movements, each of them; all 20, tapping what looks like there chin.

These strange Dummies they seem to be made out of a special wood, they almost look like regular wooden dummies but these had a strange feel to them.

Kiba raised a brow at this, as he saw the Dummies copy Kunraei's movement,

"This looks interesting" said Kiba with a grin oh his face, he looks like he was ready to tear into those wooden dummies.

"I agree" said Naruto as he looked on with interest.

Kunreani noticed the odd looks of her students and looked behind her, "Oh, the dummies, they key into the Chakra flow of anyone near them and mimic there movements to the T. they can even perform the same Justu you do while you battle them." Said Kurenai as she waved at them, the Dummies copied her wave, she then snapped. "That's it, why not one of the three of you go toe to toe with a dummy" Said Kunerai with a curved smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**RPGirl:** YAY Happy Hoildays Lil' Readers

**RPGuy:** And to give you all gifts we have completed Chap 8 right around the holiday seasons.

**RPGirl:** TEEHEHEHEHE YEAH So be happy with my laziness!

**RPGuy:** You're not suppose to be proud of that –Give RPGirl look-

**RPGirl**: But come on if I finished it early, we wouldn't have nothing to give to the Lil' Readers for the Season.

**RPGuy:** AHEM, anyways, please enjoy the story.

**TCK**: Yes yes, enjoy

**RPGuy**: EH WHERE'S HE COME FROM? O.O

**RPGirl**: Teeheehee, RPGuy, dun you rember. TCK-kun is out Beta reader he's gonna help us.

**RPGuy**: Oh yeah –rubs head- Welcome to the Seven Tails Production Team

**TCK: **Yes yes, its nice to be here, Be good lil' readers and enjoy our work.

**RPGirl: **YAY THIS FOX IS SOOOO EXCITED X3

**RPGuy:** Clam down Fox-chan you know how you-

**RPGirl: **KAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! –tackles RPGuy and TCK-

**RPGuy: -**KO'd- X_X

**TCK: **Ack…just…gotta…love it…ack..-KO'd-

**RPGirl: **Teeheehee, Be good lil'Reders, Happy Hoildays

**Scroll 8**

**You Copy Cat!**

_She's starting to learn_

_How to move like a beast_

_How to be cunning like a beast_

_I to be strong like a beast_

_The Princess_

_She was learning from the Demon_

The Eden like paradise with silent as the team of Naruto, Hinata and Kiba stood ready in front of Kurenai. The red eye kunoichi stood before her students; ready for one of them to volunteer for the task at hand. Going toe to toe with a wooden copy cat, the wooden soldiers stood in attention behind Kurenai; almost as if they where ready to fight as well. In the silent air there was the since of eagerness, finally the blond ninja spoke,

"I want to be first, I'm itching for a battle" he said with a wide smile.

"Alright, one dummy per person, these things are hard to grow" Said Kurenai as she looked at Naruto. "You go!" Commanded the red eyed ninja as she pointed to a dummy, with a nod of its wooden head it walked forward to Naruto and bowed, Naruto did the same.

The shapely teacher looked back at Hinata and Kiba; "Everyone watches the battle, take notes, try and think of how you would handle the duel" she spoke. With a nod it was time to start the battle.

Naruto got into a very advance taijutsu stance it was meant for very highly flexible and a very powerful bowls, it was almost like a mixture of lee and Hinata's styles into one. Naruto was a quick learner after seeing them he practiced with them in private he decided it was time to test it, and he was happy about that.

The Dummy copied his movement exactly; striking the same poses, the same stance, everything. Kurenai smiled at this,

'_Like fighting with ones self_'' thought Hinata as she activated her byakugan.

She was the charka flows of the wooden dummy matched Naruto's exactly.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Naruto called out within a blink of movements the blue eye ninja lashed out with a leg, it was soon matched with a wooden leg that lashed out and hit his. It blow was block to blocked matched to matched; He punches this dummy matches his punch canceling it out. With one last power punch the dummy and Naruto went flying back in different distraction. There Naruto stood huffing and puffing, trying to calm his thoughts so he could think properly.

'_This is ridiculous, how do I defeat it_' Thought Naruto desperately as he glared at the wooden dummy, in his eyes the wooden dummy almost looked like him. Suddenly it hit him. "I know I'll just increase my speed… it must have a limit" Said Naruto to himself as a smile appeared on his face.

The blond ninja knelt down and took off his ankle weight. Naruto had only taken them off once during his life of training but this was getting serious, he then removed his arm weighs. He held them out to the side, looking at the wooden dummy with a wide smile; he then let them drop from his hand. They made a loud thud as they made four large craters in the ground; Naruto never removed all his weights, but now seems like a good time to test his full speed.

Kurenai watched this as did Hinata, _'wow, this is amazing. I didn't know Naruto-kun practice with weights_' thought Hinata as she blinked; she wondered if she'll ever be strong enough for Naruto to notice her.

"**Kit, if you wish you could use some of my chakra**" Chimed in the Kyuubi.

Naruto hesitated when the Kyubbi asked him this, if did he used his charka, it'll be over quickly and get a great rep with the teacher and his team mates, but if he doesn't he'll have the honor of defeating a tough enemy with his hands. Naruto quickly glanced over at Hinata she was watching ever move he made, he smiled.

"No that is a last resort…" he said as he dashed off in nothing but an orange blur.

The Dummy did the same; it disappeared into a blur of green, fallowing Naruto and his movements.

Naruto quickly lashed out with a kick to the dummy; hoping it was slightly slower then him. The Dummy canceled out his kick by coping his kick too, it seemed like it was just as fast, but suddenly.

Hinata eyes widen as she watched on, "I...Is that smoke coming from that dummy?" Said the lavender eye ninja as she watched on.

Naruto's idea was working, he just have to push it a little more, with that Naruto pushed him self off from the connected kick. Leaving only an after image in his wake, the speedy ninja took off into the jungle like forest; the dummy wasn't far behind leaving nothing but a trail of smoke. Naruto and the Dummy's speed was unreal it was as if time stood still in the world; they were all over the place trading blow to blow, Naruto trying hard to make the dummy lose it footing… even if it could stay with him he prayed it broke from the pure strain. Naruto winced as he picked up more speed, his body was letting him know it was under stress; he couldn't keep this up forever.

More smoke could be seen from the now red dummy, still moving with speeds that copied Naruto. The two of them jumped from the treetop and connected in the sky above. The sound of connection was intense; it sounded of thunderous blows as Naruto tried his best to defeat this copy cat, the more this fight of speed continued the more red and hotter the Wooden dummy gotten; it would be over soon.

Then with one last mighty blow of a powerful kick, both Naruto and the dummy landed back in the clearing where Kurenai, Hinata and Kiba stood.

Naruto stood there panting and huffing, "It's…Its over" He huffed as a trickle of sweat dripped from his brow.

Kurenai looked at Naruto and then at her dummy, all she saw was a pile of smoking ash. Naruto smiled through his estuation and glanced over at his team maters. Hinata face showed nothing but how impressed she was, While Kiba's jaw dropped, "How did h…when di…what happened" said Kiba through his confusion. The friction of speed was too much for the dummy, trying to copy Naruto' it caught itself on fire.

A red lipped smile graced Kurenai's face as she clapped her hand. It was intriguing to see such speed from a young Ninja, even more so that it was Naruto,

"Hm, great Idea. It's true even if someone attacks you with the same moves at you. Everyone have there own limits. It's just the question weather that Limit is on you or the attacker." Said the teacher with a smile, she looked over at Hinata and Kiba.

"Now, who's next?" Said Kurenai, with her hands on her hips.

Kiba seemed so geared to get into a fight with these Copy cat dummies, bit he haven't figure out a plan to defeat them. Hinata on the other hand she wanted to show Naruto that she has gotten stronger. Hinata stood up,

"I...I'll go" Said Hinata as she stepped forwards, she was fiddling with her fingers a normal thing she does with she's nervous.

Kurenai nodded, she pointed to a dummy, it walked over to Hinata and bowed, Hinata bowed along with it. With that the second battle beings.

The raven hair ninja gulped as he stirred up her courage, watch me Naruto, I'm stronger, thanks to you; these where the only thing going through her mind. Hinata got into position of her gentle fist, her eyes formed into the byakugan; just like the last dummy this one copied her stance.

Hinata went into a blur of Gentle palm, the sound of wood against Bone echo through out the training area. It seems Hinata is using all of her strength in the blows; the burst of Chakra from connecting blows was amazing.

"Come on Hinata-chan, you can do it" Cheered Naruto as he put on his weights again.

Hinata quickly stopped and stepped back from the dummy; breathing heavily. '_it copies me so well..._' thought Hinata as she looked at the wooden dummy, then something clicked in her mind, a smile came a crossed her face. Kurenai raised a brow at this, '_Did she finally get it?_' thought Kurenai with narrowed eyes.

"Come on Hinata!" cheered Naruto; he was really rooting for her.

Hinata took a deep breath as she made a stance; it was way different that the gentle palm and fist tech, but it seemed almost alike. She began to strike graceful blows against the dummy; the dummy easily fallowed the blows. Soon her blows soon became faster as her body movement began to change, her body movement became more graceful and flexible, and almost she was one with water itself. It was almost as if she was performing a dance that became more beautiful with the more speed and flexibility she put into her attacks, the dummy was having trouble catching up, and the sound of puncher wood began to ring through out the training area.

Kuranei watched this with unblinking eyes as did Kiba, but Naruto he watched Hinata's movement as if he was in a trance; she looked so…so... amazing.

With one last blow Hinata went into a split and closed her eyes; she sat there on the ground with a successful smile on her face. The Dummy fell to pieces with nothing but puncher wounds from her fingers imbedded everywhere on it.

"Hmm, moved more flexible than wood, very smart" Said Kurenai as Hinata stood up and bowed.

There was only one left in this team, Kiba smiled as he stepped forward, Akamaru his faithful pup slipped out of his jacket and stood next to him. The little pup let out a ready bark with Kiba chuckled. Kurenai just nodded as she pointed to another Dummy, the wooden copy cat walked out from the lager group of wooden dummies and walked up to Kiba. They both bowed to each other.

"Okay Akamaru our turn…" Said Kiba as he got on all fours, the wooden dummy did the same. "Man beast style taijutsu: beast mimicry!" A could of smoke and dust engulphed Akamaru, when it cleared another Kiba was standing there on all fours; growling and baring his teeth.

Kiba growled just like Akamaru and bared his teeth, "Akamaru, you first fang over fang!" The Kiba copied akamaru went into a spin. The confused Dummy went from coping Kiba to Copping Akamaru; the Dummy too went into a spin. The Kiba copied Akamaru slammed into the Wooden Dummy. Both matching each other's power, clashing in the air with a whirlwind of fury and fangs, claw and wood… such power.

As the dummy was busy with Akamaru, Kiba took this chance to appear behind the Dummy hitting it with Fang over Fang. So close, the dummy at the last moment switched to copy Kiba and blocked the surprise attack.

Akamaru and Kiba both fell back to the ground, each on of them still on there fours glaring at the wooden dummy; wondering, hoping to find its weakness. As the two stood there waiting for an idea the dummy stood before there, on all fours likes Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba took in a breath as he kept his eyes on the dummy, '_Damn this is hard. I didn't know it could so quickly changes the person it keys into… Akamaru still looks like me so that's a plus… maybe… THAT'S IT'_ Thought Kiba as his eye stretched with sudden enlightenment. Kiba glanced over at Akamaru, "Yo, one more time. But this time you and me" Said the dog boy and his Kiba-copied Pup nodded.

Again the two charged towards the dummy, the dummy too charged at them. Akamaru and Kiba both kept charging not changing there paths.

On the sidelines, both Hinata and Naruto watched both wondering the same thing; how is Kiba going to win.

"Fang over Fang!" Cried out Kiba as he went into s spin, along with Akamarau. The two swirled and merged together to farm one powerful whirled wind of power. The Dummy could do nothing but copy Kiba's move and perform fang over fang. The fighter finally connected, there was a flash of power and the sound of something cracking, when it was over, Kiba landed on the ground with Akamaru; in his pup form was on his head. The Dummy was shatter to pieces; its wooden chunks fell to the ground.

With that the first session of training was over, Kiba rejoined his teammates on the side line. Naruto giving Kiba a pet on the back telling him that was a good idea, while Hinata gave a nice pet to the young pup named Akamaru.

"Hm, okay now gather around" Said Kurenai, braking up the happy moment of the team.

The group walked over to Kurenai, Naruto slowly mumbling how he couldn't believe he had to remove his weights for this, he soon closed his mouth when Kurenai pointed at him.

"You...Speed" Said Kurenai as her red eyes looked down at him

"You...Flexibility" Siad Kurenai as she pointed to Hinata.

"**Heh,** **I'll say makes you wonder about her bed skills**" chimed in the chuckling fox.

'_Shut it you stupid fox_' was the only flustered thought of Naruto that was in response to the Kyuubi's out burst. Naruto tried his best to hide the blush on his face from everyone. The Kyuubi only retorted with a snort like scoff, "**Meh, Never its fun to get your goat...speaking of witch I can sure go for something to eat**" Kyuubi knew he could never get hungry while being trapped his cage but he rather did love messing with Naruto.

"And you, you have power on your side." Siad Kurenai as she finally pointed to Kiba. The Red eye teacher looked out at her students with a smile, "These are what help you the most in battle, but also it can be your weak spot IF you let it be, you must hone your skills and learn how to use it as a team, for now on you three will be working together, as a team." She announced with her hands on her hips.

The way she said that it sounded so much like a professional Ninja, the blond hair ninja was getting excited, he smiled, "I can't wait till we can show you what we can really do as a team!" Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, that's enough for today" Siad Kurenai as she smiled, "Oh but before you go… here" The teacher handed everyone green scrolls. "This is a key to unlock the way to this training ground, just hold it to the 1,000 year old tree and walk in. This is also where we will meet before out missions and everyday, meet me here at 6 o'clock so I can brief you if we have missions or whatever, dismiss" Siad Kurenai with a bow, with that she turned towards the jungle like forest. It seems she was getting ready to leave Eden.

As the Team fallowed Kurenai, knowing she would lead them to the way out, Naruto and Kiba walked beside each other talking, Hinata walked along side them with a smile on her face she was happy to see the boys bonding.

"Dude, your speed was awesome." Siad Kiba as he looked over at Naruto.

"Heh, Your power was awesome" said Naruto as he rubbed his nose.

"I hope we can become better friend and become stronger together" they both say on cue with each other, both of them wearing a big smile on there face.

Kurenai walked back into the middle of the forest, she was heading the way they came in. The odd forest was beautiful but it seemed like a place you didn't want to get stuck in, There before the team was a strange light that beamed upward into the sky.

"Hey this is the way we came, I mean that's the Tree we landed next to" Siad Hinata as she noted at a near by lush green tree.

Kurenai red eyes glanced back at Hinata, "Bingo, the way you came is sometimes the same way you can get back. Retrace your step...or something like that" Shrugged Kurenai as she entered the light.

The Team nodded at each other, Knowing that there bond was just starting to grow and they liked where it was heading. With that Hinata, Naruto and Kiba jumped into the beam of light; fading back to there world.

The practicing and training that was done here was only the begging chapter of there growth and strength of this team, and it seems most of the team members couldn't wait to see how far this growth will go.


	9. AN WE NEED YUR HELP!

Hey lil'readers

Sorry it's taking so long for us to post up chaps. It seems me and RPGuy are having a hard time when we develop the story more.

So instead of arguing, we both chose to put up a poll.

I suggested that Later on, Hinata should have the ability to summon, but we don't know what should she summon, plus what she summons will effect who she'll train under.

Anyways, The Poll is up, and if you want better Reading Experiences with this story, please vote.

The Sooner I get an answer to this, the quicker I can jump into chap 9 and then some. Thank you and Keep reading.

PS. If you wish to vote look under my profile, I think the Poll should be seen there, please vote, we need the reader's help.


	10. Chapter 9

**RPGirl:** WHOOOOOO WHEEEE –runs around-

**RPGuy:** GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT

**RPGirl: **-jumps from tree to tree- WOOOO FREEEE FALLLEN…FRRRREEEEE FAAAAALLLLEEEN'

**RPGuy: -_- **-Uses Ninja wire-

**RPGirl**: FRRRREEEEE FALL- ACK –captured-

**RPGuy:** Okay time for you to go to the Yuri Universe for punishment

**RPGirl**: NUUUU I WANT YYYAAAAOOOIIII –fades away-

**RPGuy:** Ahem okay, hello readers –smiles- I'm sorry it took us so long to get this up. Dun worry I token over part of the editing so it should move a little quicker now.

I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out that RPGirl need help with the editing -w-;

It is not RPG-tan's fault that it took so long, it was little of mine too –rubs back of head-

hope you readers are still with us, oh and BTW the polls will be closing when we post up Chap 11, hurry and vote. Check RPGirl's Profile

And now, on with the chap, please enjoy –w-

**RPGirl:** -voice echo's from everywhere- HEEEELLLPPPP NEED YAOI, WHHHHHYYYYYY DX

**Scroll 9**

**Hello My Child**

_The demon knew all to well _

_So did the Princess_

_This was bound to happen_

_Running into the King_

'_Hello Father'_

_The Prince bravely spoke these words_

Days past by like the flowing river in the village, Naruto's team has been doing nothing but low rank missions for the longest time; picking up trash here, watching over the kids while they play, other D rank missions too. Naruto was beginning to grow tired of this, Kiba too, so the whole team choice to do something about it; they were all in the Hokage's office complaining.

"We want a real ninja mission and we want it now" said Kiba and Naruto in unison; the two seemed the most bored of these low rank missions.

Hinata sat back and watched the boys complain, she didn't want to be rude, but she did agree with them, she wanted something that held excitement and also something to prove to Naruto that she's gotten stronger.

"Oy, Oy, show some respect to Sarutobi-dono" Said Tsunade as she looked at the two boys, Tsunade was a there for her training; she would one day have to take the Hokage's seat when Satruobi no longer have the strength to lead.

Sarutobi looked at them, more at the two boys who where in front of his desk, his old eyes looked into there's; they seemed so eager and ready for action, the old Hokage sighed at this. He glanced over at Hinata, even though she tried her best to hide it, she held a hint of the same look in her eyes to, Sarutobi closed his eyes and finally spoke.

"You want a harder mission, hmm? … Okay fine," answering his own question, the old man looked over at the shapely blond that stood near him at all time, "Tsunade, bring me the file I told you about" The old Hokage grin.

Tsunade blinked as she looked at Sarutobi, she herself wasn't sure about the team, and sure they seemed ready but are they truly?

"Sir, are you sure... it might be too early for them" Said Tsunade as gave a look at the old man, when he nodded she began to look through the files.

"I have confidence in them Tsunade… beside I'm sure with Kurenai here they will have no problem. After all it's only a low level C rank" Said Sarutobi as he exhales smoke from his pipe.

"Yes...but sir it could increase into a B rank if we're not careful" Said Tsunade as she handed him the file, this made Hinata brow rise when she heard this.

"Now Tsunade I'm not so sure about that but Kurenai is a Jonin and should be able to handle what ever comes her way." Said Sarutobi as he took the file, his old wrinkled eyes glanced over the file, puffins smoke here and there as he quickly read the file.

"Fine sir, you are the Hokage" Said Tsunade with a smile, she couldn't change the old man's mind; he had that look in his eyes.

Hinata tried to hide it but she seemed eager about this almost as much as the boys, Kiba and Naruto eyes smiled as they looked at the file. To them that file held there first important Mission and there ninja future. It was the team's dream, a high rank

"Thats more like it" Said a smiling Naruto.

"Um...Wh-what is the mission" Said Hinata, she finally spoke as she stood near the back of the office, near the seating area for visitors.

"It is an escort and protection mission; you will escort the client back to the land of waves and protect him till the bridge is done" said Sarutobi with a knowing smile, one of his hands rested on his pipe.

"Hm, sound easy enough; what makes this mission a C rank?" Said Kurenai as she appeared in the room, it seemed like she was always there; she was just in a hidden state.

"It is a basic mission but be prepared, you of all people should now things can change quick." Said Sarutobi as he looked at the dark hair, red eye ninja.

"Yes, yes, understood" Said Kurenai as she took the file, her eyes grazed through the file.

The old Hokage pulled his gaze from Kureani and back at the blond ninja that seemed to be happy about this C rank mission. His blue eyes twinkled and sparkled with Excitement.

"Naruto, after this mission I have something for you." said Sarutobi, "It was stated in a family members letter to give you this item when you finish your first C rank Mission." he old man exhale smoke.

Hinata smiled at Naruto as he heard this news, she was happy for Naruto. "Okay, everyone meet me at our training ground, come prepared cause after we meet we're gonna be on our way with this mission" Ordered Kurenai, after that she left within a puff of smoke.

The young ninja all celebrated in there one way, Kiba and Akamrau both cheering, Naruto talking about him becoming a great ninja and Hinata standing behind them smiling her same warm smile that made her face glow.

"Well you two, I'm off to prepare" Saluted the dog ninja as his wee pup barked in agreeance with him, "Bye-bye" With that Kiba was off to his home.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, the blond smiled widely as the pale female ninja blushed, what was on Naruto's mind. Naruto took Hinata's hand and ran off for home. Hinata smiled as her hand was being held by Naruto, '_N-naruto-kun, h-he's holding my h-hand.'_ Mindfully stuttered the shy girl as her lavender eyes watched the back of Naruto's orange jacket. Naruto was also blushing and had the same racing thoughts as he ran home with Hinatas hand in his; there seemed to be half way home, but both of them doesn't want to stop holding hands.

**'She got some soft hand, Eh kit**?' Purred Kyuubi with a fang smile, sometimes even the Kyuubi could be a little koi, "**It makes you wanna gaze deeply into her deep eyes**" Said Kyuubi as he continue to push the subject of the Hyuuga more.

The blond sighed deeply as his thoughts started to grow in his heart, '_Yeah Hinata's eyes are beautiful… I…__' He suddenly shook his head, '__no think straight Naruto she doesn't like you like that_" he thought to himself as his deep blue eyes glanced back at Hinata, only for a quick second.

"**Heh, so you're not that well when it comes to the females, look if you want her as a mate...er…wife, what ever you humans call it, you gotta have to confidences in your self, you need to grab her kit, kiss her and… and MOUNT HER!**" Said Kyuubi with determination; almost shouting the last part through out Naruto's mind.

"_Shut up you stupid fox that's totally perverted!_"

"**Oh, this is the thanks I get for trying to teach you about Females, heck that how I do it**" Said Kyubbi as he closed his eyes and rest his massive head on his gigantic paws, even thought the Kyuubi was locked up he still tried his demon best by telling Naruto his demon ways.

Naruto's face turned a deep crimson red, how could that fox say that!

"_That's not how humans do it!_" Shouted Naruto within his mind, the Kyuubi chuckled at this.

Hinata began to notice how damp Naruto's hands have gotten, she looked at him; what little of his face she could see since she was behind him.

"Naruto-kun, you okay, you face is red" Said Hinata as she blinked

"I-I-I'm fine Hinata-chan" laughed Naruto, he stopped "I-I'll meet you back at the house, see-ya" Said the embarrassed Ninja as he quickly ran off towards home, how could he face the lovely Hinata when the Kyuubi said something like that.

Hinata stood there a bit confused, what just happened, "But...I thought we could walk home together" Said Hinata to herself as she held out her hand that Naruto once held. Hinata look3ed at her hands with a seldom look in her soft eye, did she do something that embarrassed Naruto…Oh, Maybe she was blushing too much. Whatever it was, she made the handsome Naruto run off, why didn't she tell him how she felt?

These were only few of the many things that were buzzing around deep in Hinata's mind; her feet slowly carried her down the street towards the Uzumaki's home.

She stopped only for one second to let out a sadden sigh, but as she stood there lost in her thoughts a tall shadowy figure loomed over her.

Hinata's eye widen with fear as her heart jumped into her throat, she quickly turned only to hear this next.

"Hello… my child…"

Meanwhile, Naruto hurried into his room; closing the door behind him, his sun kissed face still flushed as he thought of 'mounting' Hinata played over and over in his head; thanks to Kyuubi.

"**Tut, tut, tut, kit, you could have gotten a kiss from her**" Finally said the fox with a yawn.

"Shut up stupid fox! Hinata doesn't like me that way… even if I do want her to I would never want to endanger our friendship I hold it far to dearly" Naruto said as he paced back and forth in his room, almost as if he was waiting for results to a test.

"**Look, I think you two make a cute couple, plus anyways, I think she'll make a great mate for me and you,**" Kyubbi with a chuckle, "**heh heh, that ****Hyuuga tot**** is gonna be hot when she grows up.**" Smirked the fox, he then licked his chops.

"You'll be gone before that happen, I hope." Said Naruto as he sat back on his bed, he rubbed his face and sighed as he tried to give rest to his running mind.

"**Heh heh heh**" Kyubbi just reply with a chuckled, this sent unease through out the boy's body.

Naruto's head perked up to the sound of Hinata arriving home, her foot steps up the stairs were slow but could be heard; it was strange, her foot steps sounded odd as if she was limping… hm, maybe just Naruto's imagination.

Naruto blushed a deep crimson, "_I'll have to tell her soon or it will eat me alive_" Thought Naruto s he stood up abruptly.

"**TELL HER NOW, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT NOW NOWWWWW**" Called Kyubbi within his mind

"Shut up!" Snapped Naruto as he shook his head, trying to free himself from the images of Hinata in his mind; fantasies of taking her out to eat, her smiling the entire time and kissing each other tenderly, Naruto blushed even a deeper red, if that was possible.

There was a steady, soft knock on the door of Naruto's room, the blond ninja quickly straighten up, '_Okay Naruto, don't worry about what that damn fox said, just…Just be yourself._' Thought Naruto as he cleared his throat; along with clearing his mind.

"N-Naruto-kun" Huffed Hinata, her voice was quite and a bit shaken.

"Yes?" said Naruto still beat red, "I'm coming" Naruto reached for the door and opened it with a smile, but his smile soon faded away to a look of shock.

Standing in his door way was a roughed up Hinata, her hair was a bit mussed, small cuts on her face and the coat that she often where was close to being tater. But what was worst of all, those deep eyes that held such brightness to them this morning, dim quite a lot and were holding such sadness. A feeling boiled in the pit of Naruto's belly as he saw Hinata like this; it was the tiny spark of rage.

"Hinata…" Blinked Naruto as he quickly rushes to her side, "The hell happened, what's wrong?" His voice full of worry, but his eyes held a hint of rage towards the person who did this to her.

Naruto, helped Hinata over to his bed to sit down, she had a little limp; but it just turned out she had a rock in her shoe. Naruto staied by the dark hair ninja's side, worried and pissed, who did this, who could have done this and right before there big mission, finally Hinata spoke,

"....I...ran into my father...o-on my way home…" Hinata kept her eyes down as she talked. She was trying to smile though her sadness; she couldn't let this get her down she still have to show Naruto how strong she is. "N-Naruto-kun, d...don't worry, let's get going" Said Hinata as she looked at everything but Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's hand clinched tightly, the rage in the pit of his belly grew ten fold when he heard it was her father. This is what Kyuubi needed, a chuckled from the fox wrapped around Naruto's mind.

"Hinata… I promise you this will never happen again" Naruto stood abruptly from his bed, his eyes narrowed as they changed in color; crimson blood red.

"**Time to kill kit**" Said Kyuubi with a dark chuckle, was Kyuubi taking his chances?

"N-Naruto-kun, please no stop." Said Hinata as she grabbed his hand; it was the first time for her to touch his hand, well willing reached out and touched it.

This stopped Naruto in his tracks, in his mind he was still in control partly. This part of him was fighting against the light hold the Kyuubi had over his mind.

'_I can't… if I do Hinata will never forgive me… she still wants to prove herself to her father…I will…I will do anything for Hinata, so I can't!_'

"**Aw come on, think it'll be a good thing, lets your anger flow lets kill that old Hyuuga**" Said Kyuubi with a fang grin as his tails wavered around him.

"Hinata… did he hurt you?" Finally spoke Naruto in the realm outside his mind.

"N-no... he...talked to me and ...well, tried to put a seal on me" Said Hinata as she tried to stop herself from crying

"**Kill that damn Old Hyuuga, he was one of the ninja that help that damned 4th trapped me in here**!" Growled Kyuubi as he bared his fangs.

Hinata continued to hold Naruto's hand, she didn't know where Naruto was trying to go but something in her gut told her to stop him.

Naruto slowly began to gain control back of his mind, as his resolve started to take hold. The Kyuubi backed away into the darkness of his cage.

'_All the more reason not to listen to you… in due time That old man will experience pain but it shall be the right time and the place and it shall be a time of Hinatas choosing'_ thought Naruto as his eyes slowly began to clear, soft blue replacing the blood lusted red ones.

Naruto sighed as he looked over his shoulder at Hinata, the dark hair girl looked up at him, blushing slightly but still signs of her crying could be seen around those lavender pools of hers.

Naruto quickly turned and held Hinata into a hug, this surprised the girl her face redden as she closed her eye; trying everything to hide her embarrassment.

"What did he say to you…" Said Naruto with pure worry.

Hinata was hesitating to answer; she took a gulp and opened her eyes. She looked down as she remembered his worlds.

"He told me…that… that even though I have grown, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm still a failure...that...I should try not to get in the way" She paused as she finished her father's words. Feeling of uselessness began to swirl in her heart and grow.

"It... it would better if I never was…" Said Hinata as the tears she held back so desperately began to slowly pour from her eyes.

Naruto couldn't stand seeing the girl like this, it reminded him of the first time they met; how much she was crying, and how much she needed someone to tell her that she matter to them. He held Hinata tight in his arms, hugging her and whispering in her ear.

"Believe Hinata… believe in your self… you are smart and you are strong we will prove him wrong soon i promise…"

"Naruto...I'm sorry, that I cry so easily" Said Hinata as she covered her eyes, trying to stop the tears, how can someone care so easily about her?

"Its okay Hinata" he said holding her, letting her cry it out.

The Kyuubi sighed in his cage, a little frustrated. He was close to killing one of the people that helped the Fourth seal him into this Kid. Oh well, at least he finally got them to be close, Kyuubi guessed that counts.

"**Now's a good time to confront her and tell her how you feel**" Spoke Kyuubi as he closed his eyes, resting his head on his paws.  
'_Not now…. Not now Kyuubi_' Replied Naruto seldom in his mind, he continues to hold the crying Hinata.


	11. AN agan

**Author Notes**

Hello all, hello to those that read The Kitsune Demon and the Forgotten princess. It is me RPGirl777, yes, yes I know, WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN AND WHY HAVEN'T I POSTED UP A NEW CHAP YET!!!

Well its simple my friends, a lot has happened in the real world!

One, RPGuy has enter the navy, so me and him haven been able to get on the comp with each other much to work on some new Chap, btw we RP the chaps out and ten I go over and add a little writer magic too it. So until he gets out the navy, witch won't be that long, I will put this Story on hold for a while.

Two, the Three new chaps I was going to post up got lost when my comp caught a virus and I had to reformat my comp. Don't worry the three new chaps I was suppose to post up is in RPGuy's Inbox so there is hope, do not fear!

Three, Me and RPGuy been having bits of fights about this Story, he wants to end it since its taking so long for us to post up new stuff. I keep telling him that you guys understand about us taking along time posting up, all we have to do is explain ourselves and you'll understand. But no, he wants to stop, but I'm telling him we can't stop.

So we both agree to holding off the story until he gets back.

If you really want to express your feelings for this story and wish for it not to end, PM RPGuy777 and tell him.

Always, just giving you an update of what's going on, so you guys don't think we are stopping the story, we're just on hiatus.

We'll be back, but in the mean time, be good little readers :3

Oh and if you still wanna read things from me, I'll be posting up new stories soon, Mostly stuff in Foxy Romantic and A vampire HinaIta or HinaNaru Story, I'm still thinking about it, vote in my poll to choose what you want me to write.


End file.
